XTREME LOVE
by SOAHardyOrtonCenaFan
Summary: She Left Cameron 10 years ago now she goes back and what happens when she falls for one of the guys? Jeff Hardy X OC Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore
1. Chapter 1

**XTREME LOVE**

**Rated M For Laungue, Sex, Drama**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything WWE Relatied. I own all OC's though. I would love to own Jeff Hardy **

**Also I made up the screen names**

**Chapter One**

**Reunion**

**Jace sat at her desk staring at the computer screen. She was scared to open the chat window with the all to familer screen name on it. It had been 10 years since she had talked or seen anyone from back home. She closed her neon blue eyes taking a deep breath before hitting the accepcet button. The chat window opened and she saw he was writing. " Oh lord what did I just get myself into?" She thought aloud.**

**Shan_Man89: Jace? Is it really you?**

**Rainbow_Queen: Hey Shannon.**

**Shan_Man89: WOW JACE IT IS YOU! How ya been?**

**Jace smiled knowing how much Shannon did care about her.**

**Rainbow_Queen: I'm good Shan. How is everyone back home?**

**Shan_Man89: Good. Matt and Jeff are still here. They are still in WWE, I'm taking time off though.**

**Rainbow_Queen: WWE? So you guys did make it. That's aesome Shan. Really I'm happy for you**

**Shan_Man89: Yea Matt and Jeff got signed right after you…. Left. When ya commin back? We all have to see eachother.**

**Jace sighed, she missed everyone so much. She could'nt believe it had been so long.**

**Rainbow_Queen: actually I will be there in 3 days. **

**Shan_Man89: Call me when you get here. 248-555-8902**

**~ Shan_Man89 has signed out**

**Jeff sat in his studio trying to write a new song but could'nt find the words. He sighed standing up and walking to the photo that hung in the studio. He smiled looking at how young they all were. It was one of his favorite photos and he was glad it was not lost in his house fire.**

**It was a picture of Matt, Shannon Moore, Him self and Jace. Jace and him were 17 in this picture and he had his arm around her and they were all smiling, He closed his eyes remebering the day Jace left Cameron.**

**~10 years ago~**

" **I have to go Jeff. I'm sorry but I can't stay anymore." Jace said not looking at Jeff as she said her goodbye.**

" **But ya gotta stay Jace. What about the gang and trying to get into WWF? It's our dream remember?**

**I can't do it without ya." Jeff pleaded grabbing Jace's hand. He knew she could see the tears down his face but right now he didn't care.**

**Jace looked at him blinking her tears away " It's not my dream anymore Jeff. It's a fantasy." She knew she was hurting her but damit she didn't want to. **

**Jeff let her hand go and watched as she got into her car and drove off. **

" **FUCK" he yelled. " She gone. Never coming back and I couldn't keep her here." He thought to himself as he walked into his dads house.**

**~Present Day~**

" **Jeff? Jeff!" He turned a little starled. He heard beth calling for him. He looked at the photo again " commin." He yelled back to her.**

**Jace's hand shook as she picked up the phone to call Shannon. **

" **I can do this." She said as the phone rang.**

" **Hello?" Shannon answered.**

" **Shan? It's me…. Jace,"**

***CHAPTER 2 IS COMMIN UP. SEND ME SOME STUFF PLEASE?***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Meeting,**

**Jace's hands shook as she drove to Shannons house. She turned onto his street and saw someone standing by a tuck. " Ok Jace now or never." She said pulling up to the house. She sat in the car for a minute looking at the guy. That could not be Shannon Moore. He was soo cute. He had short blonde hair and was covered in tattoos. The Shannon she knew had long blonde hair and was kinda scrawny. **

**She took a deep breath before stepping out of the car. Her Pink and blue hair was straight and pulled back in a loose bun.**

**Shannon looked at the woman infront of him, This was not Jace. No Way. She never looked like that. **

" **Hey Shan," She spoke smileing as she got closer to him she didn't know if they hug or not**

" **Jace!" He said grabbing her into his arms. " God ive missed ya girl. You look awesome." He said letting her go and getting a good luck at her.**

" **You sure you havent seen Jeff? You got his crazy hair." Shannon noted pointing to her hair.**

**Jace smiled" No I haven't do they know I'm back? You look great Shannon. You really grew up." She smiled at him**

"**No they don't but they will tonight. And you grew up nice too. Not the little girl you used to be." He joked**

**Jace looked at him " What do you mean? We are seeing them?" She didn't know if she could take that she knew how much she had hurt Jeff by leaving .**

" **Come on get into the car were going over." Shannon said getting into his truck.**

**Jace stood there not knowing what to do. She almost turned and ran to her car but she gave up walking to the passenger side of the truck and getting in.**

**10 mins later they were driving up Matt's driveway, Jace's heart was pounding out of her chest.**

**Jeff looked out the window hearing a car drive up. " Shannons here!" Jeff yelled to Matt**

**Matt walked down stairs to meet his brother before they went outside to see Shannon.**

**Shannon jumped out of the truck and started walking up to the house.**

**Jace opened the door slowly and got out. " What if they freak out cause I'm here?" She asked shannon**

**Before he could answer the door opened and out walked Matt and Jeff, seeing them Jace stopped dead in her tracks.  
"NO Way is that Matt and Jeff." She said in her head as Matt walked out then Jeff close behind him.**

**Jeff had Purple and lime green hair and was in a wife beater and some blue jeans.**

**Jeff smiled as he walked up to Shannon " The Prince of punk returns…. With a hot girl?" He said noticing Jace but not noticing who she was.**

" **Yea man you know I bring the hot chicks." Shannon joked.**

**Matt walked over to Jace and stook his hand out. " Welcome to the Hardy house I'm Matt. And you are?" **

**Jeff noticed the girl standing behind Shannon She was pretty cute. He really liked her hair.**

**Shannon laughed "What you and Jeff cant recognize an old friend?" He asked not wanting to say who she was.**

**Jeff walked closer trying to figure out who she was. She looked familer but he couldn't place her.**

**Shannon looked at Jace as Matt and Jeff tried to figure it out. " Go ahead and tell them. They will never guess who it is."**

**Jace smiled " Come on guys its only been 10 years." She said walking towards them.**

**Jeff and Matt still stared they had no idea who she was.**

" **It's me Jace." She said in a wisper.**

**Jeff stared at her. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Jace? It couldn't be. Not this girl in front of him.**

**Matt smiled hugging her" Jace? No fucking way. Oh my god I cant believe it's you."**

**Jace hugged him " Hey Matty Sorry its been so long." She said **

**Jeff still stood still, he couldn't move couldn't think.**

**Jace looked at him " It's really me Jeff." She said walking closer to him.**

**He took a step towards her. It was Jace just older and more beautiful. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. He had to touch her to make sure she was really infront of him.**

**Matt and shannon backed away as they watched Jeff and Jace. They didn't know what to say, but someone had something to say.**

" **Jeff who the hell is that?" Beth asked as she walked out seeing Jace wrapped in Jeff's arms.**

**Jace jumped not knowing who she was but she was Jeff's as far as Jace could tell.**

**Jeff turned looking at his girlfriend Beth, " This is our good friend Jace. Ive told you about her." He said wanting to still be holding Jace.**

**Beth walked down the steps sticking out her hand " Hi I'm Beth. Jeff's girlfriend." She smiled at Jace.**

" **Hello Beth. I'm Jace." She said shaking her hand.**

***That's all I have for now. Leave me some stuff or some ideas. Thanks!***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Party

Jace, Matt, Jeff, Shannon, and Beth all sat on the back porch of Matt's house, a beer in each one of their hands.

"So Jace what have you been up to these past 10 years?" Matt asked.

"Well let's see I live in Las Vegas, I'm a tattoo artist…." She was cut off by Shannon, "NO WAY. I own my own tattoo shop. Gas Chamber Inc." Shannon said smiling.

"Wow Shan you just dabble in everything don't ya?" She asked laughing as she took a sip of beer.

Jeff couldn't take his eyes off Jace and Beth had noticed.

"Jeff I'm ready for bed. Are ya coming?" She asked walking to the sliding glass door.

"Nah I'm gonna stay up and talk to Jace." He answered turning his head to Beth. Beth looked at him giving him an evil eye before walking over and planting a big wet kiss on him.

"Nice to meet you Beth." Jace said trying to be nice.

"Same to you." Beth scowled walking into the house.

"So Jeff what have you been up to?" She asked looking at him.

Jeff took a moment to think of what to say. For some reason his mind was drawing a blank "Well I've been wrestling for 10 years, I built my own motocross track, still doing my music, and my house burnt down in March." He told her.

"Jeff I'm so sorry about your house. Is there anything I can do?" She asked feeling like she had to make something better for him.

He shook his head not knowing what to say, he stood up wanting to take a walk. "Wanna come with me?" He asked Jace.

She nodded her head standing up and walking towards him. She looked back at Matt and Shannon "Yall commming?" She asked.

"Nah I'm too tired to walk but go ahead." Matt said knowing Jeff wanted to be alone with her.

"No its cool ill stay and talk with matt." Shannon said grinning.

Jeff knew they were giving him alone time with Jace "Ya ready?" He asked almost reaching for her hand. "Yeah let's go." She answered.

They walked off of matt's desk and towards Jeff's motocross track. "Wait here." He said walking to the studio to grab a light and the picture of all of them. He looked at his notebook wanting to grab it but decide not to. Walking back he found Jace lying in the dirt looking up at the stars. "I forgot how many stars you can see out here." She said noticing he was starting a fire in the pit and sitting next to her.

Jeff looked at her "Why did you leave 10 years ago?" He asked

Jace sat up looking at him. She knew he was going to ask this but she didn't know how hard it would be to answer.

"I couldn't stay here Jeff. I wasn't doing anything with my life." She said looking at him. "I never ment to hurt you guys with leaving." She looked away afraid she would start to cry. She noticed he was holding something "What's that?" She asked still not looking at him.

"It's our picture" He said handing it over.

She smiled looking at all of them "I Remember taking this." She remembered out loud.

"I don't get why you left. I needed you and you just left not giving a care in the world." Jeff said knowing he should have kept his mouth shut.

"I did care Jeff. It hurt me to leave you guys." She whispered.

Jeff stood up wiping his eyes quickly so the tears wouldn't fall.

"How long have you been with Beth?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"9 years." He answered not knowing why she was asking about her.

"Wow that's a long time, Jeff. " She said looking back up at the stars.

"What about you? Any guys in your life?" He really didn't want to know if there were but he had to ask.

"Nope. Haven't been for a while." She answered quickly.

Jeff sat down leaning over so Jace could see his face "I'm glad you came back Jace." He said his face still lingering over hers.

"Me too Jeff. I've missed you guys." She said back looking at his beautiful sea green eyes.

"JEFF? JACE? WHERE ARE YA GUYS?" Matt yelled walking close to them.

"OVER HERE" Jace yelled getting up from the ground.

"You guys gonna stay out here all night or are you going to come and get drunk?" Shannon asked trying to read their faces.

"Man we gotta fly to Tampa in the morning." Jeff reminded his brother.

"So? We drink, pass out then fly and are back in three days." Matt said taking Jace's hand and walking towards the house.


	4. Chapter 4

***This Chapter is dedicated to ****. for my first review!**

***A lot Of Drama In this Chapter!***

**Chapter 4: A Kiss?**

"Come on Jeff sing!" A drunken Matt slurred to his younger brother.

Jeff laughed he didn't want to sing at least not drunk. "Nah man you sing." He laughed at the look on Matt's face. Jace sat on the couch watching the two brothers interact. Shannon walked out of the kitchen with 4 shot glass filled with grey goose. "A SHOT!" He placed the shot glasses in front of everyone. "To the gang back together again!" Shannon toasted before they all took the shots.

"I'm going to bed. Jace you can sleep here tonight I don't want ya driving the spare bedroom is right here." Matt showed her after falling down twice.

"Thanks Matt. See ya in the morning." She kissed him lightly on the cheek then returned to the couch where she found Shannon passed out. "Fucking lightweight" She said laughing and grabbing another beer and walking to the deck where Jeff sat. She noticed he was writing so he must not have seen her walk up. "Hey you." She said making him jump and hide the paper. "Oh sorry did you want to be alone?" She asked feeling like she didn't know where to go.

"Nah it's ok. Where's Shan?" He asked as Jace handed him a beer.

"Passed out on the couch." She laughed as she took a sip of beer.  
" So how long will you be here? I mean will I see you when I come back or will you be gone?" He asked low in a hushed voice.

"I'll be here for a little bit." She smirked letting her hair down as it fell in small waves onto her shoulders.

Jeff bit his lip as he watched Jace. "Good well while I'm gone you could IM me." He said moving closer to her.

"Yeah I can do that. I just need your IM." She answered.

"I'll write it down and leave it for ya before we leave in the morning." He was close enough to where he could touch her.

Jace nodded standing up and looking into his eyes, she bit her bottom lip. All she wanted to do was kiss him but she couldn't. He was Beth's not hers.

"I better go lay down." She whispered knowing she would kiss him if she was near him.

"Ok. I'm gonna stay up so if you need anything I'll be out here." He said trying not to lean in and kiss her.

"Goodnight Jeff." She said.

"Night." He answered.

She turned to walk into the house when Jeff spoke up.

"When we are IM'ing I just want it to be us. Not everyone else." He said.

She nodded not knowing what he ment but ok. She walked into the room and flipped the light on. She had nothing to sleep in and jeans weren't comfy. She stripped her jeans leaving her in a black thong and her wife beater. Turning off the light she climbed into bed but found herself not falling asleep. She was remembering the night she spent in Jeff's bed; she found herself blushing as she could feel the touch of his skin against hers. The feel of his lips on hers and the very special thing they shared that night that no one else knew about. She closed her eyes trying to drift to sleep and she finally did.

Jeff sat writing in his notebook about Jace. This was her notebook pretty much. All the pages were full of letters he had written but never sent or drawing he had done for her. He stopped writing and flipped to a page he had read a million times.

It was a letter addressed to Jace the day after they had slept together.

He looked around to make sure no one was there as he began to read it to himself.

Jace,

Hey it's me Jeff. I know you just left but I need you to know how much I care about you. I keep replaying last night in my head and I can't believe what we did. It was so special and I'm so happy it was with you. It shows how much we care for each other and how we will always have that special bond between us. Know that I'm always here if you need to talk.

Always yours,

Jeffery

He closed that page and turned to another letter. He has written this one a week after she had left.

Jace,

I don't really know why you left but I don't hate you for it. I miss you so much it hurts and I don't know how to stop the pain. I keep hoping you will show up at my house and tell me that you're staying and that we are going to get into WWF together but every day I wake up and I know you won't be showing up. I know that I won't be seeing your beautiful smile or those awesome neon blue eyes and I can't help but feel like it's my fault you left. I wish I could see you and talk to you but I understand that you don't want to be found right now. Maybe someday we will meet up and I will be able to say everything that I want to in person.

So I'll be seeing you,

Jeff.

He closed to the book tearing his screen name out and walking to the spare room. He knocked "Jace? You still up?" he asked through the shut door. He opened it slowly seeing that she was asleep. He left the paper on the nightstand and looked at her. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Before he knew it he was bending down and kissed her softly on the lips before the leaving the room and walking up to his and Beth's room. And how much he hated to admit it he wished he could have crawled in bed with Jace instead.

~ The Next Morning~

Jace awoke to the smell of coffee. She rolled over seeing her jeans on the ground she quickly got dressed and threw her hair back into a bun. She noticed a piece of paper on the night stand.

High_

She took the paper out into the living room with her where Shannon and Beth were, she folded the paper quickly putting it into her pocket before they noticed she was there. "Morning." She said to both before sitting down on the couch next to Shannon,

"Morning how do ya sleep?" He asked.

"Pretty good. How about you two?" She tried to make small talk before asking Shannon to drive her to her car.

"I slept awesome. The only thing I didn't like was Jeff having to leave. But we had awesome sex before hand so I guess it was a good morning." Beth said smirking at Jace.

Shannon looked over at Beth not knowing what to say to that.

"Well that's always a good way to wake up." Jace said looking at her then looking at Shan. "Hey Shan can u drop me off at my car I need to get to the hotel to shower and do some things." She asked wanting to email Jeff.

Shannon stood up "Yeah no problem." He grabbed his car keys.

"Later Beth." He said walking out the house.

"Bye." Beth said to both of them hoping she had hurt Jace with the sex comment.

~Meanwhile in Tampa~

Jeff had just checked into his and Matt's hotel room when he pulled his computer out and logged onto his IM and waited for Jace.

He had dreamed about her all last night and he wanted no needed to talk to her. As dumb as he sounded he needed to know she was thinking about him. His cell phone started to ring. He looked at the screen seeing it was Beth calling. He rolled his eyes answering the phone. "Hey." He said

"Hey babe. How was your flight?" She asked.

"Good I just got to the hotel and I'm about to go work out so what's up?" He asked wanting to get off the phone.

"Oh nothing just called to say I missed you and that Jace and Shan just left." She said not really caring.

"Oh I'm sorry. But I really gotta go so I will call you later ok?" He said

"Ok babe. I love you." She told him.

"Love ya too" He answered before hanging up the phone.

Now it was just a waiting game.

Jace got into her hotel room and showered putting on a black tank top and some short shorts before logging onto her IM.

Rainbow_Queen: Jeff you there?

High_Flyer: Hey Jace.

Rainbow_Queen: Hey, how was your trip?

High_Flyer: Good. Just got into the hotel. How are you?  
Rainbow_Queen: Could be better. Why did you ask me all that stuff last night and give me your IM? Was it so your girlfriend could tell me all about you guy's sex life?

Jace felt bad saying that but it was true. Why was he acting like he cared and wanting to talk when Beth was throwing into her face that she slept with Jeff.

High_Flyer: What do you mean? I didn't fuck Beth last night.

Rainbow_Queen: No just today before you left.

High_Flyer: No I didn't. She tried but I didn't. And I gave you my IM because I want to be able to talk to you while I'm gone. Is that ok?

Rainbow_Queen: I will talk to you but will you please tell her that I don't want nor care to hear about you two having sex?

High_Flyer: I will. Don't worry ok? So did you like the kiss I gave you last night?

Rainbow_Queen: WHAT KISS?

High_Flyer: I'm kidding. Lol. But I wanted to.

High_Flyer Has Signed Out


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dinner? Aren't you in Tampa?

*The Poems I got out off the internet. All credit to who all wrote them. Jeff wrote a few.*

**Jace had waited for over an hour to see if Jeff had logged back on but he didn't.**

**She sighed lying back on the bed to try and relax. She was letting Jeff get to her and she worried about it. She closed her eyes and was asleep when she heard an IM pop up. Opening her eyes she saw Jeff's screen name. Walking to the computer she was worried.**

**High_Flyer: You there?**

**Rainbow_Queen: What did you mean you wanted to kiss me?**

**High_Flyer: I wanted to but I didn't so it's ok.**

**Rainbow_Queen: Jeff why do you want to kiss me?**

**High_Flyer: To see if our old spark is there. Don't you wonder?**

**Rainbow_Queen: that was a long time ago Jeff. And you have Beth.**

**High_Flyer: I got with Beth because I was lonely. Tired of being alone.**

**Rainbow_Queen: I'm sorry Jeff. You think I'm happy single? Happy to not have anyone tell me they love me for me? You think I like the fact that all guys want to do is fuck me and leave?**

**She was now crying a little bit. It was true no one wanted to love her. **

**High_Flyer wants to start Video Chat.**

**She ran into the bathroom quickly to fix her hair and throw on some makeup.**

**When she got back to the computer she clicked accept and her heart skipped a beat as Jeff's face was on her screen. She noticed he was also shirtless. Her eyes went over his shirtless body quickly taking everything in.**

**Jeff looked at her sad eyes. He could tell she had been crying. She looked so beautiful even when she was sad. **

**High_Flyer: Not every guy in the world just wants to fuck you and leave ya. I didn't.**

**Rainbow_Queen: I know you didn't but we were young and it was both of ours first time. Will you read something I wrote?**

**High_Flyer: Of course I will.**

**Rainbow_Queen: Promise not to laugh at me?**

**She looked at his face as he smiled.**

**High_Flyer: You have my word Jace.**

**Rainbow_Queen: ****Dream Man**

**She has no words to describe  
the way he makes her feel  
she can't begin to imagine  
if he touched her, how it'd feel.**

Vision of his likeness  
at night, inside her dreams  
but at the dawning of wakefulness  
His memory's just a gleam.

It's the closest she can get to him  
a knowledge she must bear.  
Only in the world of her subconscious  
can she show him how she cares.

A one-sided connection,  
she uses him as her muse.  
But he's unaware of her existence  
so he's not really hers to lose.

She holds a tiny hope inside,  
never sharing it with others,  
of a secret love affair,  
that she might have with her dream lover. 

**She looked as he read a poem about HIM. She hoped her wouldn't know it was about him.**

**High_Flyer: It's beautiful Jace. I mean that.**

**Rainbow_Queen: Thank You.**

**She wasn't sure what else to say about it. **

**Rainbow_Queen: Why are you shirtless by the way?**

**She smiled when he did.**

**High_Flyer: I had just got home and was in the shower. **

**Jace all of a sudden got a picture of Jeff in the shower. The hot water running from his hair down to his chest then running down lower.**

**She forgot she was on camera and smiled a huge smile.**

**High_Flyer: Did I miss something?**

**Rainbow_Queen: Oh no. lol. Sorry. Brb**

**She got up walking to the bathroom.**

**Jeff watched as she walked away his eyes on her ass. "WOW. That's an ass." He thought to himself. **

"**Who is that?" Matt asked from behind Jeff.**

"**Whoa dude you scared the shit outta me. " Jeff jumped.**

"**It's Jace. Were talking." He answered him as Jace got back into frame.**

**Jace looked at the screen and saw matt and Jeff talking. **

**Rainbow_Queen: Hi Matt.**

**Matt waved then walked out of the room.**

**High_Flyer: He's going to eat. Speaking of which do you want to join me for dinner?**

**Jace gave a weird look. **

**Rainbow_Queen: Dinner? How?**

**Jeff laughed.**

**High_Flyer: Order room service and we eat together and talk on the phone and keep the video up.**

**Jace thought about it for a second,**

**Rainbow_Queen: Sure. Lol. My numbers 702-555-9033**

**Within 30 minutes they both were done eating and were on the phone. Jeff still shirtless and Jace still in her black tank top.**

"**So tell me about your day. I wanna hear all about it." She said into the phone.**

**Jeff was about to answer when Beth logged on and started her video and wanted to see his.**

"**Damn it. Jace can we just IM? Beth's on and if she sees I'm on the phone she will be pissed." He asked hoping she would still talk to him.**

"**Oh yeah sure no problem." She said as she watched him hang up the phone.**

**High_Flyer: Sorry Jace. **

**Rainbow_Queen: It's ok. **

**Jeff"sLove: Hiya Hunny.**

**High_Flyer: Hey.**

**Jeff'sLove: What's wrong? You missing me?**

**High_Flyer: That's and I'm just really tired.**

**Rainbow_Queen: So are you going to want to see me again?**

**Jeff'sLove: Oh I'm sorry baby. I want you to come home so bad babe. I want you to make love to me.**

**High_Flyer: of course I want to see you again Jace**

**Jeff'sLove: Did you see what I said? I want you.**

**High_Flyer: Oh. Well we need to talk in person Beth.**

**Rainbow_Queen: Do you want me to let you talk to beth? You seem mad now.**

**High_Flyer: Nah it's cool. I told her we need to talk in person.**

**Jeff'sLove: Well I guess we will talk when you get home. I love you.**

**High_Flyer: Bye Beth**

**Jeff'sLove has signed off.**

**Rainbow_Queen: Well it's late so I'm going to bed. Talk to you tomorrow?**

**High_Flyer: Wait read this tell me what you think?**

**Rainbow_Queen: Ok.**

**High_Flyer: ****  
A Lot In Common**

you're beautiful...but strange...So am I. 

**You're smart...but still slow...So am I. **

**You're impatient...but fast...So am I. **

**You're tired...but still last...So do I. **

**You're hot...but still cold...So am I. **

**You're established...but not old...So am **

**I. You're waiting...but happy...So am I. **

**You're leaving...but staying...So am I. **

**You're amazing...but weird...So am I. **

**You're yourself...but still feared...So am I. **

**We both want to be...A forever seen star. **

**I have to say...a lot in common is what we are**

**Rainbow_Queen: I love it.**

**High_Flyer: Thanks Jace. Talk to you in the morning. Good night**

**Rainbow_Queen: Goodnight Jeff.**

**~High_Flyer has signed out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I Miss You

Jace sat in her car at the airport. She was picking Jeff and Matt up.

Her heart raced she was nervous to see Jeff. "Stupid to be scared. I mean I've been talking to him since he left." She thought to herself. She smiled seeing Jeff's rainbow hair as he came closer to her.

He had a smile on his face as he dropped his bag and hugged Jace.

She hugged him not wanting to let go. "Hey you."

Jeff smiled "Hey Jace. I miss ya." He said still holding onto her.

"How was the show?" She was still hugging him.

"Good. Long but good. "His phone started ringing he pulled it out seeing Beth's name.

Jeff rolled his eyes picking up the phone "Hey Beth."

Jace sat in the car giving Jeff his privacy.

"Beth look I'm done with the bull shit. Just pack your shit up ok? Well that why the notebook was in my studio. I don't fucking care if you're mad that it has stuff about Jace in it." He yelled into the phone.

Jace could tell it was a bad conversation between them.

Jeff hung up his phone and got into the car "Just so you know Beth won't be too happy when we get back. I told her to pack her shit and go." He told her.

Jace stared at him with her mouth wide open "What happened?"

Jeff looked at her; it was time to tell her about his notebook.

"I'll explain when we get back. Ok?" He was a little worried about it.

They drove in silence back to the house. They arrived to see Beth's car gone.

Jeff looked at her "Will you meet me at the race track?" He was really worried about showing her.

She nodded her head and started walking... She wasn't sure why Jeff was so nervous.

He went into his room seeing it all tore to shit. The notebook sitting out and open. He grabbed it and took a deep breath before walking out to meet Jace.

Jace sat on " LEAPS OF FAITH" and waited for Jeff. She smiled when she saw him walking up.

" Hey You." She said smiling at him. He sat down next to her. " So this is why Beth left." He handed the book to her.

She opened the pages and started to read, tears filling her eyes.

She read in silence all the letters he had wrote her, She read the last letter it was marked the day she had gotten back.

Jace,

Wow you came back. I never thought I would see you again, I had looked all over for you but I couldn't figure out where you had gone, and now you're asleep in Matt's house. I've missed you so much that I couldn't believe you were here. I wish so badly that I could walk into that room and climb into bed with you and never let you go. But I leave for Tampa tomorrow so please doesn't go anywhere. We do have a lot to talk about. So stay, just for a little while longer?

Jeff.

She looked up at him "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

He ran his fingers through his hair "When could I tell you? I didn't know where you were." He whispered.

Jace got up walking over to Jeff, "I had to get out Jeff." She whispered to him.

He nodded looking into her eyes, He tilt his head down and touched his lips to hers.

She closed her eyes kissing him back. His hands went to her face; He had missed her too much.

Jace opened her eyes; she had to be the one to stop this kiss. She pulled back breaking their kiss "Jeff we can't do this." She told him as she turned to walk off.

Jeff looked at her grabbing her arm "Why can't we?" He was looking into her eyes.

"It was a long time ago Jeff, We aren't the kids we used to be." She told him not being able to look into his eyes.

Jeff shook his head "I know that Jace, why you think I am trying so hard? I want you." He told her.

Jack looked at him, she couldn't do this. She turned walking to Matt's house to grab a beer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Lost Time DISCLAIMER: I own none of these songs; the credit is to Hollywood Undead and a few others. This Chapter also goes to .. Avery good friend of mine on here, she helped with the ideas.

Jace had a new beer in her hand, it was the eighth one she had in an hour. She was curled up on the couch next to Matt. It had been a long day for her. Thoughts of Jeff flowing in and out of her head.

Matt looked at her "You wanna talk about it?" he asked knowing she needed someone to talk to.

She looked at him "It's a long story." She slurred.

Matt smiled "I've got nothing but time." She sat up and turned to her, waiting for her to start.

Shannon sat in Jeff's studio with him. Jeff was finishing a song he had written a while ago. Shannon looked at him "What's up man?" Jeff turned looking at him, "Shit with Jace, man." He rubbed his hands over his face. Shannon walked over to Jeff seeing the paper. He picked it up reading the song.

Untitled:

Take my hand lets go,  
somewhere we can rest our souls.  
We'll sit where it's warm,  
you say look we're here alone.

Chorus:  
I was running in circles,  
I hurt myself,  
Just to find my purpose.

Everything was so worthless,  
I didn't deserve this,  
but to me you were perfect.

I'm scattered through this life.  
If this is life I'll say good bye.

She's gone like an angel,  
with wings let me burn tonight.

Chorus

I see me writin on this paper.  
Prayin for some savior.  
Wishin intake her and save her.

In a world so, so godless and thoughtless,  
I don't know how we wrought this,  
all the love that you brought us.

It feels like I'm killin myself.  
Just wheelin myself.  
Just to pray for some help.

I'd give it all just to have, have your eternity.  
Cause it's all that assures me.  
It's worth all that hurts me.

I'd give you my heart,  
and let you just hold it.  
I'd give you my soul,  
but I already sold it.

On that day that day,  
the day you walked away in December.  
I will always remember.  
I'll regret it forever.

I remember blue eyes,  
so sad and blue skies.  
Turned to darkness and night.  
I'm so sick of the fight.

I won't breathe unless you breathe,  
won't bleed unless you bleed.  
Won't be unless you be,  
'Till I'm gone and I can sleep.

Chorus

I've gone away,  
Seen better times in yesterday (I hurt myself).  
It's hard to say;  
that everything will be okay (I hurt myself).

I've gone away,  
Seen better times in yesterday (I hurt myself).  
It's hard to say;  
that everything will be okay (I hurt myself)

He looked at Jeff "This about Jace?" he held the paper out to him.

Jeff nodded "I loved her man, "He whispered out loud.

Shannon sat down "tell me what you need to."

~Ten Years ago~

Jace sat in the bathroom stall at school. She was shaking as she held the little test out. She couldn't open her eyes to look at it. She finally took a deep breath before opening her eyes, Positive.

She let a cry out; she didn't want to believe it. She was going to have a baby… Jeff's baby.

~Present day.~

Jace was looking at Matt "well let's see, did you know me and Jeff have slept together?" She asked him. The look on Matt made her laugh "Yeah we did, once, it was great, but it left some things open. I was pregnant Matt; I left because I was scared." She blurted it out. She felt her tears start to fall.

Shannon looked at Jeff "I loved her and she left me. The worst part is now she's here and I still have no idea why she left. I wanted to marry her Shan, I slept with her and that's what fucked us up, she got scared. But I don't regret it, Then Beth showed up great idea that was. I was tired of being alone, tired of knowing Jace was gone and she would never come back," Jeff stood up kicking his chair.

Matt's jaw had dropped "What happened to the baby?" Jace bit her lip "I was wrestling you on the trampoline ring. Remember I took that hard hit to the ground and I freaked out and went home? I miscarried Matt; I sat at home alone on the bathroom floor crying." She cried harder now as matt got up to hug her, he found himself crying too "I'm sorry Jace, I didn't know." She looked at him "It was a long time ago matt. So after that I couldn't look at Jeff, He didn't know but I knew. So I left and once I got out of her, I got fucked up. Drugs, sex, alcohol, you name it I was doing it." She looked away feeling ashamed.

Jeff was pacing "So when she left I couldn't deal with it. That's where all the high flying shit came from. I wanted to get hurt and die Shan, She was my true love, she loves what I did, she knew everything about me, and she left. Beth didn't know about us, no one did. I could screw Beth and all I wanted was Jace. That's when I started writing to her. Shan I love her."

Jace looked outside "That's why I didn't want anyone to see me. I became this horrible person. I was so scared Jeff would show up and I would be a wreck. I couldn't bear for him to know what I had done to myself. So I stayed as far away."

Jeff sat down "And then to top it off, I saw her before she showed up here. We were in Vegas and I found out one of my friends there got a tattoo done by her. It was about three years ago and I walked to the tattoo shop and saw her. She was happy; she smiled and was with a guy. She had forgotten all about me, so I left." Shannon looked at him "Does she know you've seen here before she showed up?" Jeff shook his head no.

Matt got up grabbing the bottle of grey goose and pouring them both a shot "Why did you come back? I mean what made you do it after all these years?" he asked once they took their shots.

Jace let a sigh out "I was tired of running or watching my back scared that I would see one of you. So when I found Shannon I had to know if I should see you guys, and stupid me I can't even tell Jeff any of this. Please don't tell him anything Matt." She begged. He nodded taking her into his arms as she cried.

Authors Note: PLEASE SEND ME FEEDBACK ON THIS CHAPTER! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Losses

Matt had put Jace in the spare room after she had fallen asleep on him. He laid her down and kissed her forehead before walking up the stairs.

Jace slept soundly, that's what a lot of beer will do for you. She kept dreaming of Jeff that night.

Jeff tossed and turned, He couldn't keep Jace off his mind, He wanted to kiss her, and keep her close to him. But how could he do that if she wouldn't let him? He sighed getting up; He knew he wouldn't sleep tonight. He walked downstairs pausing at Jace's door. Jace woke up looking around, the sun was coming up. She felt sick to her stomach. Getting up she opened the door and stood face to face with Jeff. She smiled "Morning, Jeff. Did you need something?"

Jeff blushed as Jace caught him in front of her door, "Um yeah I was just making you were ok, Heard you were pretty trashed last night." He smiled at her. That made her blush. He liked making her blush. Jace smiled "I think I need some coffee, what about you?" She walked into matt's kitchen starting a pot of coffee. Jeff walked out to the porch; He loved to watch the sun rise. Jace walked out with two mugs. She handed one to him "I love the sun rise, it's so pretty." She noted before taking a sip of coffee. Jeff nodded as he drank his, his eyes on the sun rise, he turned to look at Jace "So what would you like to do today?" he asked her.

Matt could smell the coffee; he loved waking up to it. He groaned getting out of bed and walking downstairs to grab a cup.

Jace thought for a moment "Not sure, I might draw up a new tattoo." She always drew her own artwork. Jeff smiled "Nice, if you do go get it make sure you go to Shannon's place." Jace nodded "Ok I will have to think about that, what you are going to do?" "I think I will hit my track," He answered her looking back at the sun.

Jace smirked "Maybe ill join you, Show you what a real rider can do, but first I need a shower," She joked walking into the house. "Morning Matt." She said walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

Jace got out of the shower, she brushed her hair leaving it down to air dry, and she threw on some make up. She had already picked out her outfit. Camo jeans with a black tank top. She smiled at herself as she walked out the door. Jeff was already on the track, He would stop looking for Jace every once in a while. Jace smiled as she saw a helmet on the table, she picked it up and threw it on as she walked out seeing Jeff had set up the bike for her. She jumped on kick starting it to life in one shot, giving it gas she sped off to meet Jeff on the track. After a few hours of riding they drove back to matt's house dropping the bikes off. "Dam girl you were pretty insane out there." He told her as they walked inside. She smiled "hey thanks, I think I'm pretty good at it." Jace walked in seeing Beth sitting on Matt's couch. She suddenly felt very out of place. Jeff froze seeing Beth "What are you doing here?" He asked her.

She smirked "I still technically live here." She told him

Jeff laughed "n o you don't Beth, I kicked your ass out, now leave." He told her coldly

Beth smiled "I have something to tell you first Jeff. Something about her." She said pointing at Jace.

"You wanna know the reason she left? You knocked her up." She spat at him.

Jace's heart dropped, she turned to look at Jeff. Jeff looked at him, star struck; he turned looking at Jace "Is that true? You got pregnant?" He asked her not looking her in the eye.

Jace looked at Beth "How the hell do you know that?" She whispered. Jeff looked at her "So you were pregnant? With my kid?" He couldn't stand this, He turned walking outside, he needed to figure this shit out. Beth grinned "you see when you sit outside to hear things. Good luck with him." She smirked walking out the front door leaving Jace frozen I the same spot. She couldn't move. She knew she should go after Jeff and explain, but she couldn't move.

Jeff walked not knowing where he was headed, He just had to keep walking, and Jace was pregnant, pregnant with his kid. Why didn't he tell her? What happened to the baby? Too many thoughts ran through his head. He pulled his phone out calling Matt, getting his voicemail he sighed " Dude I need you to just bring my stuff to the show tonight, Some shit came up and I am on my way up there now." He hung up the phone getting into his car and speeding off. Jace watched Jeff speed off; she started crying not knowing what to say to make this better. She climbed onto the couch and just cried. Matt took a few minutes before he walked in. he had heard Jeff's message and when he called him back he heard the reason why Jeff was so mad. He sighed opening the door not sure what he would find. Jace had fallen asleep on the couch. He walked over and saw that her eyes were puffy from crying. He went upstairs and grabbed both his and Jeff's bags. As he went out he gave Shannon a call and told him to come over and watch Jace.

Matt walked into the arena and went straight to Jeff's locker room. He walked in to find Jeff painting his arm up for his match, "hey bro." Matt called to him. Jeff turned "hey, that my stuff?" He knew Matt wanted to talk but he wasn't in the mood. Matt nodded "yeah, Jeff look I'm here if you need to talk." Jeff grabbed more paint out of his bag before putting his ear buds back in. Matt sighed knowing he wouldn't get anything out of Jeff. Jeff was back to painting his arm, but all he could think of was Jace and their baby. He didn't understand why she had kept it from him.

Jace awoke and saw it was almost dark out, She stretched and kicked someone, "Ow, you don't gotta kick me." Shannon joked, She sat up and threw her arms around Shannon, " Oh I am so happy you're here," She whispered into his shirt, Shannon held onto her, Matt have given him the lowdown on why he was needed," I'm always here if you need me. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her,

She shook her head; she wasn't ready to talk about it yet. She just kept her arms wrapped around him.

Shannon nodded and turned on the TV to RAW, Jeff had told him about a big Swanton he was doing tonight. Jace turned towards the TV and saw Matt fighting MVP. Her eyes were glued to the TV. "Wow, you guys really did make it." Shannon smiled "Hell yeah, Plus Jeff is supposed to pull off a sweet move tonight," he told her. Hearing Jeff's name made her sad; she had seen his face when Beth had told him. She had hurt him all over again, they sat and watched RAW in silence. Jeff's match started and Jace could feel her heart race as his theme music hit. The cheer for him was amazing. Everyone loved him. He was fighting Randy Orton tonight. At the end of the match Jeff had dragged Orton to the sound box by the ramp. He climbed onto the jumbo tron. Jace held her breath "Shan, he's not gonna jump is he?" Her voice was shaking. Shannon smiled "He damn well better." He told her. As she went to say something Jeff jumped doing a 20 foot high Swanton and landing on Randy. Jace held her breath waiting to make sure he was alright. Jeff was put onto a stretcher and as they wheeled him out he threw up the Hardy Guns showing he was ok. She let her breath go. Shannon was watching Jace "Damn that was awesome. I'm gonna call him." He pulled out his cell phone and waited about ten minutes before calling Jeff.

Matt had watched Jeff's Swanton as soon as it was over he saw Vince coming towards Jeff pissed as ever "HARDY, if you ever pull a stunt like that again your done, you didn't clear that with one. What if you had been killed?" Jeff just nodded before walking off. Matt was shocked why hadn't Jeff cleared that with anyone? He walked over to him "So you didn't clear that? It looked great but why did you do it?" He asked his younger brother.

Jeff shrugged his shoulders "Thought it would be cool." He walked into his locker room and closed the door behind him. Jeff grabbed his clothes out of his bag as he sat to unlace his boots. He walked into the shower and jumped in. He heard his phone ringing but didn't answer it; He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

Shannon looked at her "Guess I will just talk to him when he gets home tonight." He said flipping his phone closed. Jace smiled "he's coming back? Really?" She thought he would for sure stay away until she had left. Shannon laughed "Yeah at least that's what he told me when I talk to him earlier.

Matt was waiting for Jeff to come out of his locker room. He smiled as the divas walked past him. Jeff opened the door and walked out "Let's go drink dude" Matt nodded "Yea, good thing the house isn't too far." Jeff got into his car and drove back to the house. He waited for Matt to show up. He was actually nervous about seeing Jace, He didn't know what she wanted him to say, Matt got out of his car and stood by Jeff. "Come on man, It will be ok." He told Jeff walking into the house. Shannon sat on the couch and already had a beer in his hand, "Where's he at?" He asked talking about Jeff. Jeff walked in slowly looking around for Jace but she was nowhere to be found. "Man that was one fucking sweet Swanton, You should have seen the look on Jace's face when you jumped" Shannon told him as he grabbed them a beer. Jeff smiled "Thanks man, I'm proud of it." He grabbed the beer from Shannon.

Jace was sitting on the back porch; she was staring at the stars, trying to figure out what she would say to Jeff. She could hear him inside but she didn't want to push it. Matt sat on the floor and looked at Shannon then Jeff. "We need to film more Hardy Show episodes." Jeff was in the kitchen getting him something to eat. He kept looking for Jace, when he saw her outside. He went to the door but turned into the living room. He didn't know what to say to her.

Shannon grabbed the video camera and turned it on, putting it on Matt. "Welcome everyone to a new episode of The Hardy Show. I, Jeff, and Shannon have a friend of ours here today. She has been our friend for over ten years; let's go find her shall we?" He told the camera as they went on a hunt for Jace.

Jeff walked out onto the back porch to warn Jace, "Just so you know they will be shoving a camera in our faces soon. So can we act like everything ok?" He was looking down at the floor.

Jace turned looking at him "Ok, Jeff we do need to talk though." As soon as she said that Matt and Shannon came outside, "Aha we found her. Jace say hi to the Hardy Fans." Shannon told her laughing

Jace smiled at the camera "What's going on?" She looked at Jeff; bad mistake the camera followed her. Matt had an idea "So Jeff, Tell us what you think of Jace."

Jeff smiled getting bashful for a second "Well she's tight. I've known this girl forever and man can she wrestle."He put his arm around Jace which sent shocks through both of them.

They were on camera for a while, Jeff never took his arm off Jace, and Shannon turned the camera off "That should be good for tonight" Matt nodded walking back inside followed by Shannon. Jeff moved his arm off of Jace "I know we need to talk, but I need time." He walked into the house leaving Jace outside, only when he left had she noticed how cold it felt outside


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Goodbye? Forgetting

Authors Note: Thank You for the Reviews! I'm glad some people like this story. If you are wondering what the song Circles sounds like, (that's what Jeff wrote for Jace.) Go to YouTube and put in Hollywood undead circled. I love it. Also this chapter is all about Jeff, from what he is going through.

WARNIG: DRUG USE IN THIS CHAPTER

Jeff had wok up early again; he was out in his studio recording the song he had written for Jace. He didn't know why but he had the urge to record it. He spent hours out there trying to make it perfect. He found himself letting a few tears run down his face. He hated the way he felt about it. He hated that she didn't care that he loved her, or she didn't think he needed to know about the baby. He sat down in his chair looking at his computer screen where the song was. He pressed the button to burn it on to disk. He sighed closing his eyes; He didn't understand what he had done that had me everything in his life turn to shit. He knew where it all had started but he didn't get why. He knew the reason he took the risks he did was because of Jace, He knew that he shouldn't do them but he didn't give a flying fuck. He sighed trying to calm down. This was the same mood he would be in when he wanted to snort a line of coke. He got up trying to relax, He hated himself on coke. He had started it when he met Beth, or that's the reason he told everyone. The real reason was he couldn't deal with the dreams of Jace. He hated dreaming of her and waking to find himself alone in his bed. So first it started with Weed, but every teenager had done that, Hell it was cool back then. But then weed didn't cover it. So he tried coke and man did he like that, He didn't have to sleep or eat, he could stay up and not have to think of Jace. But see the problem was he wanted to be in WWF. You couldn't fuck with coke if you were in there. So he stopped that and moved on to pain pills. He could get those easy as hell. All he had to do was walk into the locker room. He had been clean almost five years but he still thought of it. He missed not caring while he was high. He was pacing the small studio lost in his thoughts, not a good place to be at the moment. Jeff looked at the picture of him and Jace. He tore it off the wall. He didn't want to look at her, he was to hurt. He needed to make this pain seem real. He yelled punching the wall over and over again. He looked down seeing that his hand was bleeding. He grabbed an old shirt to wrap in on his hand. He felt a little better, not much but it helped. He hated feeling like this, like he was not a person. He turned the song on singing along with it. Singing should have helped him calm down. He snapped his head up seeing someone walking up. It was Beth. She just walked over to him, she smiled at him. He smiled a small smile back. She grabbed his hand and took him in the back of the trailer. She pulled a small bag out; it had coke in it "I knew you would need this." She said pouring it out and making lines.

Jeff watched her snort her line. He wanted it, but he wasn't sure "Fuck it, its one line." He said aloud grabbing the straw.

An hour Later ~

Jace had waked up a little late today. She got her clothes to go take a shower. She cried in the shower knowing her and Jeff were going to talk. She pulled on her top and denim shorts. She started walking out to his studio

Jeff was higher than he had been in a long time. One minute he was talking and now he was naked on top of a naked Beth. He just needed to feel someone, anyone who cared for him. He didn't care that jace was back, He wanted to feel something.

Jace knocked on the door to the studio, She didn't get an answer so she opened the door. Her eyes opened wide when she saw Beth and Jeff. She was frozen staring not knowing what to do.

Jeff heard the noise, he turned seeing Jace, as soon as he saw her he became sober, seeing the tears fall from her eyes. " Shit, Jace wait." He told her.

Jace turned running as fast as she could towards the house, She wanted to leave. Jeff got off Beth "Damn it, "Beth looked at him "What's it matter? You love me, and what I do to you, you got high and fucked me." She smirked. Jeff stood up getting dressed "Fuck you Beth." He walked out punching the door, he ran after Jace only to be stopped by Matt. Matt could tell by Jeff's eyes he was high "Get out of here Jeff, You just fucked everything up." He told him. Jeff looked at him "Man I know, it was Beth, look where Jace is?" He asked looking behind Matt. Matt laughed "She's gone man, she left. I would too. You need to get yourself help Jeff. I'm not going through this again."

Jace was sitting at the airport; her eyes were red from crying. She wanted to go home and never come back, that's what she was going to do. She heard the boarding call and got on the plane. Taking one last look at the place she once called home before getting on and leaving for ever. It would be forever right?

Authors note: I know I kinda left it out there but I am working on the next chapter now. Sorry for all the drug use and semi sex, But it gets better. Stay with me please!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: WWE in Vegas

Authors Note: Thank You for sticking with me, if you have... And a little bit of sex in this chapter

It been four years to the day since Jace left Cameron for the second time. She had been watching RAW but she hadn't seen Jeff at all. She wondered what had happened to him. He had tried to talk to her since she had left but she had nothing to say to him. She was still doing tattoos so that kept her busy but she was always thinking about Jeff. "I never should have gone back there." She would tell herself. So if when she found out RAW would be in town she had to go, to see Matt. So she stood in line and bout a ring side ticket. The night of RAW she was standing outside in a Hardy Boyz shirt, one of the many she had bought, and she was trying to tell herself to just relax and breathe. They opened the doors and she went to her seat. She sat in her seat shaking; she didn't know why she was so worried about seeing Matt. RAW was pretty good that night, Matt had won his match. Near the middle of the show The WWE Champ Edge was talking mad shit in the middle of the ring. Jace was booing like everyone else when she heard a theme song she never could have expected. Jace's heart started to race and her head snapped to the ramp. Sure enough Jeff walked out from the curtain. Jace cheered for him, she listened to the screams for him. Jeff ran to the ring and got into Edge's face. Jeff gave him a twist of fate then got on the turnbuckles to pose for pictures. He looked around at the crowd a huge smile on his face, he looked down to the front row and his heart skipped a beat. He saw Jace and their eyes locked. He couldn't believe she was there. Jace looked away first. Jeff climb out of the ring and walked over to her, handing her his necklace and shirt, "Wait for me after the show, I'll have them get you. Please." He whispered before walking back up the ramp.

Jace had waited, she watched as people started to leave. She was thinking if she should go. At that moment a big security guy walked over to her "Jace?" She nodded; he motioned for her to come with him, helping her over the barrier. He walked her up the ramp and she turned looking out at the empty arena and the ring. She closed her eyes for a second trying to imagine what it what would be like to have thousands of people screaming of her. She opened her eyes and turned nodding to the security guy. He led her to Jeff's locker room and left her, after knocking. Jeff was sitting on the couch, he was staring at the door waiting for Jace to show up, "Just breathe" He told himself. He jumped when he heard the knock "Come in." he called. Jace waited trying to relax as she opened the door. Jeff smiled, his hair was a little longer, and it was brown with purple tips. He looked damn good. "Hey, Jace." He said getting up and walking over to her. "Hey, you looked really good at there tonight." He told him, looking everywhere but at him. "Thanks, I didn't think you would have ever been here. Look about the last time I saw you." He started to say before she cut him off "Don't even worry." She whispered.

Jeff sighed "No, I need to tell, I was on coke that day, but I got help, I'm four years sober. And I don't talk to Beth." He said looking at her eyes. Jace nodded "That's good to hear Jeff, Really it is." She said looking into his eyes. He smiled his signature smile. "You wanna go somewhere with me?" He asked her. She knew she shouldn't but she found herself nodding her head yes. Jeff took her hand and grabbed his back; they walked out the back door where they were bombarded with fans, all screaming for Jeff. He smiled letting go of Jace's hand to sign autographs and take pictures. One of the girls looked at Jace "Ohmygod your Jace! From the Hardy Show! Can I have an autograph?" She asked smiling.

Jace nodded taking the pen; she signed her name and took a few photos. Not long after they were on their way to Jeff's hotel room. Jeff looked at her "I missed you." He told her, pulling his iPod out and pulling it into her stereo. "Will you listen to something real quick?" He asked. She looked at him "Yeah," He looked through his songs until he found Jace's song. She listened realizing it was Jeff singing, at the end of the song she turned looking at him "It's beautiful." He blushed as they turned into the Luxor; they walked up to his room and walked in. Jace walked to the window and stared out onto the Las Vegas strip. Jeff walked up behind her "It's a good view." She nodded, "Is there anything to drink?" She asked turning to look at him and relishing how close he was. She could just reach up and kiss him. Jeff noticed too, he bit his lip "There's a mini bar, what would you like?" he asked.

She walked over to it and grabbed the small bottle of Vodka, "This won't do." She thought to herself. Jeff smiled grabbing his bag and pulling the present Matt had given him, a bottle of Tequila. "What about this?" He asked holding the bottle up.

A couple of shots later they were pretty buzzed. Jace was lying on her stomach on the bed, Jeff was on the floor. "Ok, so why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Jeff asked looking up at her.

She sighed knowing this would be coming "I had just found out. I knew what you wanted and I didn't want to be the one who took it away from you." She whispered. Jeff sat up close to her "You wouldn't have taken anything away, I would have given it away for you and that baby." He told her putting his hand on her cheek.

She sighed, feeling his hand on her made her body shake. She wanted to kiss him and not stop. He looked at her "What happened to it?" He whispered. "I got into an accident, I was wrestling. It just happened." She said looking away.

Jeff nodded turning her head towards him "I' m sorry you had to go through that alone." He leaned putting his lips on hers. She kissed him back putting her arms around his neck. He pulled back "I'm sorry, For Beth, and this." He told her.

She looked at him "What do you mean you're sorry for this?" she asked leaning up. "I shouldn't be kissing you right now, I'm gonna take a shower, will you stay?" He asked her getting up.

She couldn't speak so she nodded and watched him walk into the bathroom and heard him start the shower. She waited a second for him to get in the shower before she got up taking another shot of Tequila. She walked to the bathroom door and waited. She took her top and shorts off, taking a deep breath before getting fully naked. She opened the door and walked in. Jeff hadn't heard the door open. His head was under the running water. She walked over to the door and opened it, Making Jeff look up. "Jace what?" He tried to ask but she was kissing him. She made sure he wouldn't break this kiss. He let a soft groan out of his throat as he pushed her up against the wall. She ran her hands down his chest, exploring every little detail of it. She could feel him already hard but she wanted to wait for that until later. She started trailing her fingers on his V. He had started panting now. He broke their kiss to bit her neck making her moan slightly. He turned the water off, "Let's go in the bed." He rushed. She was already out of the shower and in bed waiting for him. He crawled into bed, getting on top of her but holding his weight off of her. She pulled his lips back to hers, she needed him to be kissing her and touching her. He smiled and started kissing her from her lips and down. He stopped kissing her nipples. She moaned running her hands through his hair as he started sucking and teasing her nipples. He started kissing down lower, stopping at her wet opening. "Jeff, just do it, please." She begged.

He moaned as he thrust into her, feeling her wrap around him. She wrapped her legs around him and thrust her hips to meet his. He looked at her, "Look at me, keep your eyes on mine." He said thrusting into her harder. She forced her eyes open, meeting his sea green eyes. She could feel herself getting closer; she kept looking into his eyes as she hit her peak, letting a loud moan of pleasure out. Jeff finished a few minutes after her. He lay next to her wrapping his arms around her. She was starting to fall asleep. "I love you, Jace." He whispered falling asleep.

She knew what he had said but she couldn't say it back, so she laid there quiet and looking at the view from the window.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Being Apart

Jace awoke to the shower running. She rolled over and blushed remembering what Jeff and her had done. She knew he had said I love you last night. The only thing she wasn't sure of was where this left them, she knew he would be leaving today and she had no idea when she would be able to be in his arms again. She sighed getting up and looking for her clothes which were nowhere to be found. She saw Jeff's shirt and threw that on with the only piece of her clothes she could find, He underwear. She threw her hair up into a messy ponytail. Jeff had gotten out of the shower, he noticed the scratch marks down his back and he was happy about them. He hoped he hadn't wakened her. He walked out smiling when he saw Jace in his shirt "Hey, my clothes look good on you." He told her making her smile. "Good morning, "She said standing up. He walked over to her kissing her sweetly "How did you sleep?" he asked. "Great, how about yourself?" she was biting her lip. "Best sleep in years,. I wish we could hang out but my plane leave in two hours for LA." He told her frowning at the thought of not being able to see her. She nodded "Ok, I will get my stuff and I'll be out of your hair." She said looking for her stuff.

Jeff didn't want it to end this way. He finally had her back, he couldn't stand to lose her again, "Jace what are we now?" He asked looking at her. She sighed "What do you want this to be Jeff?" She whispered looking away from him. He reached out tilting her head to look at him "I want to be with you, have you be mine." He said looking into her eyes. She smiled and kissed his lips "Then I am yours and you are mine." He held her hand as they walked out to the valet parking. He hugged her holding her close. "I will call you as soon as I land," He told her kissing her. She nodded "Ok, I will be waiting." They hadn't talked about when they would see each other again but they had time to figure that out. He kissed her one last time before getting in the cab to go to the airport. She watched his cab pull away before she walked to her car. She already missed him. She drove home and got changed, she would go tattoo today, try and keep her mind busy. She had been working on a really big piece when her cell phone rang. She picked it up "Hello?" Her heart started racing when she heard his voice on the other end "Hey you." She smiled before looking at her client "Go ahead and take a break." She told him before getting back on the phone. "How was your flight?" She asked. He groaned laying in his and matt's hotel room "It was fine, I couldn't stop thinking about you though." He whispered. She nodded "I know the feeling; I had to come tattoo because I was sitting at home missing you." She told him.

Matt walked into the room and saw Jeff on the phone "Who's that?" He asked. Jeff smirked "It's Jace, She says hi." Matt looked at him "Since when do you to talk?" Jeff smiled "Since we got together."

Jace could hear Matt and him talking "Jeff I have to get back to work, so I will talk to you later, ok?" She asked. "Alright, I have to go get ready for the show; I'll let you know how it goes." He said before hanging up. She hung up and went back to work on the tattoo. Jeff and Jace had talked every day on the phone for a month. He was on his way to surprise her since he was off for three days. He called her when he got into Vegas. "Hey baby." She answered. Jeff smiled "Hey, I can only talk for a few minutes; I have to go to a show. What are you doing?" He asked trying to find out where she would be. "At the shop, I have to do a few tattoos. Where are you?" She asked. "Tampa, I'm glad you're staying busy. But hey Matt just showed up so I will call you after the show ok?" He asked as he got out of the cab. "Ok, have a good show." She said before hanging up. Jace had told people all about her and Jeff, Their picture was hanging up on the wall. He smiled seeing her working on someone. He walked in putting his finger to his lips for people to not say anything. He walked behind her watching her tattoo for a few minutes. Jace was finishing her tattoo when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and smiled seeing Jeff, "What are you doing here?" She asked hugging him. He picked her up in the hug "I got three days off and wanted to come and see you." He said hugging her. He smiled kissing her "Oh you're so sweet" She said kissing him back the whole shop was watching them. Jace looked at him "So you're in town for the weekend? What do you feel like doing?" She asked still smiling. He looked around "I was thinking maybe you could tattoo something for me?" He asked. Her face lit up "Of course what did you want to get done?" She asked. "I want to get a face tearing through my neck." He said smiling. She smiled "Ok, I'll draw it up." Three hours later they walked out of the shop hand in hand. "God, I missed you." He said. "I missed you too Jeff, I'm glad you're here." She snuggled up to him. This looked like a good start to the three day weekend,

Authors note: I know it's short but the three day weekend will be a long chapter. Hang in there.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. : The Weekend

AUTHORS NOTE: A little more sex in this

**Jace woke up on Jeff's chest, she smiled not moving. She could hear him snoring lightly.**

**She looked at the clock seeing it was nine. She sighed trying to get out of bed without waking him up. She looked at him and smiled going to get her camera really quick. She snapped a photo of him and giggled. His mouth was wide open and his arm was in an awkward position since he had been holding her all night. She put the camera down and went to make coffee and start on breakfast. She had started the bacon when she felt his arms wrap around her. "Good morning" She said flipping the bacon. He kissed her neck "Morning. How did you sleep?" He asked grabbing a cup of coffee. She turned smiling at him "I slept great. I snapped a perfect picture of you this morning." She said sipping her coffee. He smirked "Really now? Hmm that means I get to take some of you" He said walking to go get the camera. She sighed watching him walk into her room. He was in his pajama bottoms and shirtless. She went back to finishing the food. She brought it to the table before Jeff wrapped an arm around her and snapped a picture of them. She sat down "You hungry?" He nodded grabbing a plate and putting some food on it. They ate in silence not sure what to say to each other. Jace smiled "What did you feel like doing today?" She asked finishing her coffee. He shrugged "I don't care. We can go sightseeing." He said finishing his food. She smiled "Ok, we can do that. It's supposed to be hot out today." She said getting up and grabbing the plates. Jeff stood up taking the dishes from her "I got this, you can shower." He said walking to the sink. She walked up behind him. "I thought maybe you would want to join me." She whispered running her hands down his chest. He smirked turning around and picking her up. "Well show me the way." He said walking towards the bathroom kissing her. Jace walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She went into her room to pick out her outfit. She picked out a white tank top and a denim blue mini skirt. Jeff walked out with the towel around his waist. If she hadn't seen him naked she would have thought this was the best view of him. His rainbow hair was pulled into a pony tail. He smiled at her as he went through his bag, grabbing a plain white t shirt and blue jeans. He quickly got dressed whit Jace got the camera ready. They got into her car and drove to the strip. They started at MGM and made their way down the strip, stopping to take pictures. Around four they had stopped in at Fat burger to eat, a few fans coming up to get pictures and autographs.**

**After eating they decided to go back to her house. Jace walked in and put her stuff down. Jeff sat on the couch and looked up at Jace. "You know how beautiful you are?" He asked making her blush. He pulled her onto lap and kissed her. She smiled and looked at him "I've missed you. Hm I wish you weren't leaving tomorrow." She sighed laying her head on his shoulder. He kissed her fore head. "I wish I wasn't either." She looked up at him "Let's not think about tomorrow. You're here now" She said kissing him. He caught her drift and kissed her back running his hands underneath her tank top, pulling it over her head. She smirked pulling his shirt over his head. She ran her nails down his body making him shake. He leaned in kissing her from her neck down to her chest. She was thankful she hadn't worn a bra that day. He kissed her nipples slowly circling his tongue around her nipple. She moaned running her hands through his hair. He grabbed her hips and stood up sitting her on the couch on he was kneeling in front of her. She looked at him "What are you doing?" She asked. He shushed her and went back to sucking on her nipple. One of his hands went between her legs and moved the thong out of the way. He slipped two fingers into her moist center making her moan loudly. He moved his fingers in and out her hips doing a little moving of their own. He could feel himself getting more excited. He was pushing at his jeans. She moaned arching her back. He pulled his fingers out licking her juice off of them. She got off the couch sitting on his lap. She kissed him while her fingers were unbuckling his pants. She slipped her hands into his boxers and wrapped her hand around him. He let out a groan. She pulled him out of his jeans and looked at him as she slides herself onto him. Moaning loudly when she was all the way on top of him. She took a second before she started to move her hips. Moaning every time she moved. Her eyes were locked on his. He placed his hands on her hips helping her go the right speed. She watched as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. "God babe just like that" He moaned. She picked up the pace moaning loudly. She felt herself climax, her body shaking as she kept thrusting. His eyes were still locked on her when he came. He pulled her next to him on the carpet and kissed her. She smiled putting her hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes. Jace got up grabbing a blanket for them before lying back down. Jeff was already asleep. She smiled kissing him one more time "I love you Jeff." She whispered before closing her eyes and going to sleep.**

**Authors Note: Send me reviews! And ideas!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Beth? WWE?

Jace woke up in her bed; she looked around seeing she was alone. Jeff had already left. She looked over at the clock and sighed. She knew she needed to get out of bed and get to work. She got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. She saw a note up against the coffee pot. She smiled seeing it was written in Jeff's hand writing. "Jace, Sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye, but my flight was early this morning. I had a great time with you and can't wait to see you again. Miss me while I'm gone. Jeff."

She smiled putting the note on the table before she started her coffee. She walked over to the window and looked out at the garden. She knew she was going to have to get to the shop so she jumped in the shower and walked to her car. As she drove to work she took her phone out and called Jeff. "Hey you" He answered making a big grin come across her face. "Hey. How was your flight?" She asked pulling into the shop. "It was good; I'm sitting here in the room about to go train." He said. "Oh ok, Well do you want to call me later?" She asked getting out of the car. "Yeah I'll give you a call after the show tonight." He answered her. "Ok, Well I will talk to you then." She said hanging up the phone. She walked into the shop and smiled at everyone. She sat down and started to draw a tattoo up.

Jeff closed his phone and looked at Matt "What man?" He asked. Matt smiled "Nothing just likes to see you happy. Come on let's go train." He said getting off the bed. Jeff nodded leaving his phone in the room. Jace got done with the tattoo and had been at the shop for a good ten hours. She looked at her phone and frowned seeing there wasn't a text or missed call. She shook the feeling off before going to her car to drive home. She stopped at Wal Mart first to pick up the pictures she had dropped off. She got home and sat at the table and started looking through the pictures. She smiled as she came across one of them kissing. She looked at the clock seeing it was almost 2am. She picked her phone up and called Jeff. "Hey." He slurred into the phone. Jace sighed "Hey, you ok?" She could hear a lot of people in the background. Jeff turned talking to someone "Yeah I'm good." He said back into the phone. A few girls' voices came through the phone. Jace recognized one of them, "Jeff is that Beth?" She stood up feeling herself getting pissed off. She could hear the voices fading away. "Yeah, she just was in town so she stopped by." He said once he was out in the hall way. Jace scoffed "Fucking figures. Whatever Jeff." Jeff rubbed his temple "Jace nothing's going on. I swear." Jace looked at the phone "Ok Jeff whatever. I need to go to bed since you didn't bother to call me since you're with your Ex. Bye" She said hanging her phone up and turning it off. Jeff tried calling her back nut got her voice mail. He threw his phone against the wall. Jace put the pictures back in the envelope before walking to her room. She got into bed and that's when her tears started to fall onto her pillow. Jeff sat out in the hall. He didn't get why she was so mad. All they were doing was hanging out. Beth walked out seeing Jeff "What's wrong?" She asked sitting next to him. He looked up at her "Jace is mad at me," Beth nodded "I'm sorry she's mad. Anything I can do to help?" She asked him. He shrugged looking at the wall. Beth out her hand in his. "So you two are a thing now?" He sighed "I think so, I mean we were. Until tonight." Jeff got up walking back into the room with Beth close behind him. Jace woke up to her alarm going off. Her pillow was damp from crying the night before. She went over turning on her phone to see no missed calls from Jeff. "He can be with her then" She thought to herself as she got ready to go to the shop. Jeff woke up with a huge hangover. He looked over seeing Beth next to him. It took him a minute before he remembered him and Jace fighting. He saw they he had no missed calls. He got out of bed and jumped in the shower trying to clear his head and figure out what to do about Jace. He knew he should call her and explain himself but he didn't think that would help any. She was already pissed at him. He got out of the shower and got dressed. He was still in the bathroom when he decided to call her. He stepped outside and went into the hall before calling her. She looked down and saw it was Jeff so she picked up. "Oh are we sober now?" Jeff sighed knowing he deserved that "Jace nothing happened." She laughed "Oh so I shouldn't care that you were in a hotel room, drunk with your ex?" "I didn't say that. Why are you freaking out on me? I don't need this." He said raising his voice. "You know what Jeff I don't need this bullshit. Call me when you're over her." She hissed slamming her phone shut. He shut his phone not really caring at the moment. He turned seeing that Beth was standing in the door way.

Jace was sitting at the tattoo shop. There want anyone there but she just needed to get out of her house. She was sitting there thinking about Jeff. Which of course was making her more mad. She wanted to do something to piss him off. She smiled as she got an idea. She picked up her phone to call Matt. He picked up on the first ring "Matt don't say my name if your around Jeff." She said. Matt looked at Jeff, "Hey Ashley what's up?" Jace laughed knowing he was in front of Jeff. "Look I want to get into WWE. I just want to do it. Think you can give me a number for a good trainer?" Matt sighed "Well I need to talk to JR, see if he will have time to come check you out." He said. Jace nodded "Ok, we'll give me the info." She pulled her notebook out. Matt gave her the info to call JR, told her what all to say. After about fifteen minutes they had passed all the info "Ok matty Thanks. I owe you, don't tell Jeff anything." She said as she was looking in the mirror. "No problem Ash. I'll talk to you soon." He said hanging up the phone. Jeff was staring at him "Who's Ashley?" Matt smirked "No one. Come on we got a 250 mils car trip ahead of us. Jace had made the call to Jim Ross and had gotten all the info. She told him that she had wrestled with Matt and Jeff Hardy but that it was a surprise to them. JR said he would love to meet with her. She told him she would give him a call after a few months of training. He told her to call up his trainer. She hung up and called JR's trainer. Turns out it was a training school which took eight months to get through. The only problem was it was in New York. She knew she wanted to do it. So she called everyone to her shop. She told them she was leaving but would still own the shop. She went home to pack and make her flight arrangements. A week had past and Jace was in New York. She had been busting her ass and before she knew it the eight months had past. Jace looked great; she had gained ten pounds of muscle. Her jet black hair had Pink streaks through it. She had already shown off in front of JR and she was set to make her debut next week. No one knew Jace would be the new diva. She hadn't talked to Jeff since they had broken up. So her debut was all set. She was supposed to run down the ramp during Matt and Jeff's match against Edge and Randy Orton. She was supposed to stop Lita from helping them win. She hid out all day in her locker room. She was shaking but she was ready. She had chosen to wear tight trip pants and a black tank top which showed off her tattoos. She watched the monitor waiting for her cue. "Just Breath" She told herself before she ran down the ramp.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Jace's Debut.

**The crowd went wild when Jace ran out from the curtain. JR looked up "Look King it's the new diva. She's coming to the aide of Matt and Jeff Hardy!" He yelled into his headset. She ran down and jumped on Lita punching her in the face. She stood up and waited to spear her to the ground. She jumped in the ring and put Matt's arm over Edge. Jeff was on the corner he hadn't seen her yet. The ref got back in the ring and counted One…Two….Three! The bell rang signaling the match had ended. Jace jumped up for the win before she started walking up the ramp. King smiled "Oh man look at her puppies. Who is she?" he asked JR. "I don't know yet but I have a feeling we will find out soon enough King." JR Replied. Jace stood at the top of the ramp looking out to the crowd. Matt had gotten up and looked at the ramp seeing Jace. He had a weird look on his face trying to figure out why she had saved them. Jeff looked up and his heart stopped. She was looking right at him. He didn't understand how or why she was there but sure enough Jace was standing at the top of the ramp. He looked at Matt pointing at her. Lita had gotten up and was staring Jace down. She turned and walked through the curtain finally taking a breath. She knew she was going to have an interview so she walked over to where Maria would be interviewing her. Jeff and Matt walked through the curtain and Jeff was looking for Jace. He wanted to talk to her but he had no idea where she was. He went to go look when he saw her on the monitor talking to Maria. Maria smiled at Jace "So Jace right?" She asked giving her a dumb smile. Jace nodded.**

"**So why did you just go out and help the Hardy's? Kind of a big step for someone who is just starting out." Maria said looking at her. Jace smirked "Well I am tired of seeing a hoe trying to get everything she wants. So I put my nose in her business. So Lita, You pissed off enough?" She asked looking into the camera. Maria looked at her "So will we be seeing you and the Hardy's in the ring anytime soon?" Jace went to answer when Shane McMahon walked up interrupting her. "So Jace, you want to start your run here off that way? Ok, next week it will be you and the Hardy's vs. Edge, Randy Orton, and Lita. Oh and the men can fight the Women." He walked off leaving Jace and Maria looking at where he was. Jace smiled turning to look at Maria "There's your answer." She walked off. Jeff started walking towards where Jace had just been. If she wouldn't talk to him about their relationship at least she would have to talk to him about their match next week. She had walked into her locker room and sighed. It had been a long day. Jeff had found her locker room and took a breath before he knocked o her door. Jace looked over at the door knowing who would be on the other side. She took a deep breath before she went to open the door. Jeff looked at her as she opened the door. She looked at him "Come on in." She said waking to the chair in the locker room. Jeff nodded and followed her. He closed the door behind him trying not to notice how great she looked or how bad he wanted to kiss her. "What are you doing here Jace?" He asked her. "I'm working Jeff. What does it look like I'm doing?" She said crossing her arms in front of her. He rolled his eyes "I see that but what are you doing here?" He asked again. She smirked "Working, I wanted to see if I could do this or night. It has nothing to do with you." He rubbed the back of his neck "Jace why do you have to be like that? I didn't do anything wrong." Jace laughed "Oh really? The day you leave my house after sleeping with me your in a hotel room with your ex junkie girlfriend! There's nothing wrong with that?" Jeff stood up "I didn't do a fucking thing with her. I told you I loved you. Why would I hurt you like that?" She got up looking at him "You did hurt me Jeff. So hopefully this storyline is over soon." Jeff punched the locker "God damn it Jace. I tell you I love you and you don't care!" Jace kept standing her ground "Well you treated me like just a fuck!" She yelled as she grabbed her bag and walked out leaving him to watch her walk away. Jeff punched the locker before he sat down on the chair putting his head in his hand. Jace walked to the car and threw her stuff into the back seat. She started her car and drove to the hotel. She checked in and walked to her room. A knock came on her door. She looked through the peep hole and saw a tall handsome man. She opened the door. "Can I help you?"She asked looking at him. The man smiled "Hey I'm John Cena. We work together?" He held his hand out for her to shake. She took his hand "Oh yeah. Nice to meet you." He smiled "I was just wondering if you would like to come down to a club for drinks with a few people from work." She thought for a minute "That would be great. I just need to change." He gave her the info and she got into the shower. She left her hair down and pulled on her mini plaid skirt and black tube top. She put her fishnet stockings on and her boots before she walked out the door. She made it to the club and looked around. Jeff was sitting at a table. He was sitting with John Cena, Christian, and John Morrison. Jace found John and walked over not seeing Jeff. Jeff looked up and saw Jace. He had to stop himself from drooling. She smiled at John as he introduced everyone to her and her smile faded as she saw Jeff. John looked at the looks on their faces "everything ok?" Jace looked over at him "yes, everything is fine. I need a drink." She took the seat between John and Jeff. They drank all night, at around one everyone had gone to their rooms. Jace climbed into bed and closed her eyes. She woke up at seven am. She had a plane to catch home. She packed her bag and drove to the airport not wanting to see anyone. She got home and got back into bed not wanting to talk to anyone or see anyone. She never would admit it but she was depressed. The following Monday Jace was stretching in the back. Their match was next so she was going over her moves in her head. Shane McMahon walked up to her and smiled "So are you ready for your big kiss with Hardy?" Jace stopped and looked at him "What do you mean?" She could feel her face drain all the color in it. Shane gave her a funny look "Well after you get speared by Edge, Jeff comes to save you and you two kiss. Didn't you see the script?" Jace shook her head "But I can handle it. Thanks Shane" Jace took a breath before she walked to the curtain not looking at Jeff. Her music the light, By Sodium hit and she went down the ramp doing a little dance before she got into the ring. She posed and smiled as everyone cheered for her. She looked at the ramp as Jeff and Matt's music hit. They got into the ring and Jeff pot his arm around Jace's waist. Rated RKO started to play and Jace locked eyes with Lita who had a big cut down her cheek from Jace. They got into the ring and Lita stood in Jace's face. Jace punched her starting the match. The exchanged punches before Jace knocked her to the ground. She got on top of her and started going wild with the punches. Lita kicked her off before she tagged Edge into the ring. Edge stared at Jace waiting for her to make her move. Jace looked at him before she smacked him in the face before tagging Matt into the ring. Matt and Edge went for a few minutes before Randy Orton and Jeff got into the ring. Jeff got knocked down in front of Jace and she tagged herself in. Randy smirked as he started to stalk Jace. Edge was in the corner waiting for the right moment, He got that moment when Jace turned looking at him. He ran full speed towards her and speared her. Randy got on top of her to pin her when Jeff got onto the top rope and hit his Swanton Bomb. He rolled on top of him and pinned him for the win. Jace looked up kind of dazed when Jeff came over and planted a big kiss on her lips. Leaving Jace looking at him as Raw went off the air. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Painting.

Authors Note : Sorry it took me so long. I had family in town.

Jace walked into her locker room and sighed. The kiss with Jeff really was not helping her train of thoughts. It didn't help that she loved kissing him but it hurt her too much. She closed her eyes trying to figure out what she was supposed to do when a knock on her door made her jump. "Come in." She said. Shane McMahon walked in with a smile on his face "That was great. We are going to continue with you and Jeff." Jace sighed, She couldn't tell him no, he was her boss. Shane Smiled "So tomorrow I am having a photo shoot with you and him. The cool thing about is he will paint you before the shoot." Jace smiled that was a cool idea. "Ok. Sounds good. Just tell me where I need to be and when". Shane walked out and Jace went to take a shower. She got done and walked out to get her stuff. There was another knock on her door, "Uh who is it?" "It's Jeff. I need to talk to you." He said through the door. Jace looked down seeing she was just in a towel, "Come on it" She held the towel close to her.

Jeff walked in and smiled. "I didn't mean to interrupt; I just need to talk to you about tomorrow." Jace blushed as he smiled. She bit her lip; she could tell he had just gotten out of the shower. "Ok, what do we need to talk about?" He sat down "Well I need you to not put anything on your body, like perfume or anything. It will mess up the paint." She nodded still gripping her towel. He kept his eyes on her face which surprised her. She would have thought he would be staring at her naked body. Jeff smiled getting up "I will see you at eight am." He said before walking out the door. Jace sighed grabbing her clothes and getting dressed. She knew it would be a long day tomorrow and she would have to be around Jeff so she decides it would be best to go the room.

The next morning Jace woke up bright and early. She threw her clothes on and drove to the building for the photo shoot. Her hair was a mess and she had no makeup on but she didn't care until she walked in the door to see Jeff looking like a god. "Morning Jace." He called over his shoulder. He was getting all the paints set up. He led me into the small room where he would be painting me. I took a deep breath before taking my hoodie off leaving me in a tank top. He sighed "Um you are going to have to take that off, don't worry we are the only ones in here until the shoot. I nodded before taking the tank top off and putting an arm over my chest. I lay on the floor and moved my arm so he could paint. "Now this is going to tickle but try not to move." He said as he picked up the paint brush and started to paint. "What are you going to paint?" She asked trying to keep herself busy. Jeff never took his eyes off his painting "I never plan anything. I just go with it" He said while he put red streaks on her ribs making her giggle. "Sorry," He mumbled.

She kept her eyes on the ceiling fan above them. About an hour had passed when Jeff looked at her, "You doing ok?" He asked. She nodded "I'm good. How's it coming?" He smiled "It looks pretty good. I still have a good two hours to go." He sat up taking his shirt off leaving him in his signature black pants. Jace looked up and couldn't help but feel her heart start to race. "May I ask why you're shirtless?" She asked biting her lip. He smirked "It's hot in here. I can put it back on if it makes you feel better." He picked up his shirt but she grabbed it from him.

He smiled before going back to painting. Jace kept trying to not think about him or look at him but it was hard. He was the man she loved and he was shirtless over here. Touching her bare skin. She felt her face turn a bright red as she thought about the weekend they had spent together. He noticed her blushing "What's wrong?" She shook her head "Nothing, I was just thinking." He nodded as he went to paint the next line on her skin his hand started to shake. He wanted to lean down and kiss her stomach. He looked at her as he ran his tongue across his bottom lip before leaning down and kissing her stomach. She shivered feeling his lips on her skin making her arch her back. He put the paintbrush down before kissing her with all the passion he had in him. She ran her fingers into his hair letting them get tangled. She pulled him closer to her not caring if it was wrong. He lay against her getting the paint on his chest. She ran her fingers down his chest feeling him shiver against her. He ran his fingers down her side as he kissed her biting her lip. She wrapped her legs around him wanting to feel him inside of her. He pulled back long enough for him to pull his pants off as she did the same. She was panting waiting to feel him inside her. He kissed her as he slowly thrusted into her making her moan loudly. His eyes rolled back as he started thrusting into her. She bucked her hips to meet his speed.

He leaned down kissing her neck as he increased his speed feeling her getting closer and closer. She moaned louder as she felt herself release in total pleasure. He kept thrusting before he finished loudly moaning in her ear. She giggled "I guess the paint is messed up?" He laughed before kissing her again, "I've missed you." She kissed him again before hearing a knock on the door. Jace threw her pants on and waited for Jeff to get dressed before he opened the door. She blushed as the hair and makeup girl looked down at Jeff's chest seeing the smeared paint on his chest. "We are ready to get her ready". Jace got up off the floor and went to get her hair and makeup done while Jeff was getting ready for the shot. Christina, The hair and makeup artist smiled at her "So are you happy with how the painting came out?" She asked as she was doing her makeup. Jace nodded "Yeah, Jeff is really talented." Christina nodded "So are you two together?" The question made Jace stop and think for a moment. "You don't have to answer; I just saw the way he looks at you is all." Christina said as she finished her makeup.

Jace walked out to the set and Saw that it was set up to be like Jeff was still painting on her. She lay down and waited to get ready. The next shot they did was having him laying close to her and leaning his lips to her. She was blushing again thinking about what had just gone on between them. He smiled his sexy grin as they got up for the cover shot. It had them leaning close together but looking at the camera. You could see her body paint and the paint smeared on his chest. "We got the shot, Thanks you too" The photographer said. Jace went to shower while Jeff got all his stuff ready. She walked out and smiled seeing Jeff "So where are you going?" She asked walking to her car.

Jeff shrugged "I have no idea. You?" She smirked "I have no plans." She got to her car and looked up at him before kissing him. "You want to get some food?" He asked. Jace nodded "That would be nice."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Favorite Times

A/N: I know it's taken forever to write but I do have a three month old so bare with me.

Jace and Jeff deiced to stop and eat at outback. She got out of the car and smiled as Jeff held his hand out for her to take. She put her hand in his and started walking into the place. The hostess smiled as she recognized them. "Oh wow you are Jeff Hardy! And you're Jace!" She squealed, making Jace jump back. She would have jumped farther if it wasn't for Jeff's arm around her. The hostess whose name was Cindy smiled "So you two do date in real life. Wow that's awesome. So is it just you two or will you be joining the other wrestlers at their table?" Jeff looked at Jace "Um did you want to be alone?" He asked smiling his Jeff hardy smile at her. It sent shivers down her spine "We will go join them, Can you point us to the table?" She said looking over to Cindy who was still giddy. She nodded grabbing two menus for them before showing them to a huge table where most of their co workers were. At the table there was John Cena, Maria, Cm Punk, (Phil), Ashley Massaro, Triple H, and And Matt Hardy. Jace suddenly got nervous being around all of them. John looked up and smiled seeing them "Jace, Jeff. How was the shoot?" He asked smiling as Jace and Jeff sat down." It went great." She answered as she looked at the menu. Matt kept looking from Jace to Jeff. Finally he smiled "So Jace what are you doing with my brother?" Jace blushed before looking at Jeff "Um hanging out?" She bit her lip. Jeff put his hand on her thigh giving it a squeeze before he started tracing small circles on her thigh.

The rest of the meal went by pretty well. When they all went to leave they took a few pictures then separated. Jace got into Jeff's car, "I need a drink" She said once they started driving back to the hotel. "I know what you mean." He answered as he parked the car. They went into Jace's room and started drinking. "So what was your favorite thing we did?" Jace asked him. He thought for a moment "I would have to say the funniest thing was swimming in Lake Legend and you tried to drown matt who was scared of the water babies. What about you?" Jace smiled at the memory "Mine was when we covered ourselves in glow n the dark paint and played tag at midnight."

Jace woke up to find herself alone in bed with Jeff asleep on the floor. She tried to think why he was on the floor. "Jeff?" She said shaking his shoulder. Jeff awoke with a start "What's up?" He asked groggy. "Why are you on the floor?" She asked him. He looked up at her "I didn't know if it would be cool to sleep in bed with you or not. But I have to get going. See ya at work" He said getting up and leaving. Jace sighed lying back on the bed. She didn't want him to rush out like that. She looked over at the clock and knew she had to get to the house show to go over some things. She would be fighting Lita tonight so she had to go over everything with her. She got up putting on a pair of camo booty shorts and a black tank top. She threw her hair into a loose bun and left. 

The house show was long and not very much fun, Jace ended up winning her match but she wasn't feeling too well. "I have to shake this cold, summer slam is coming up and I'm in a big match with Jeff" She thought to herself. By the time she got back to her hotel all she wanted to do was take some medicine and go to bed. So she climbed into bed and turned off the light. A few hours later she woke up to someone knocking on her door. She got up and looked through the peephole seeing CM Punk. She opened the door "Hey Punk, What's up?" She asked yawning. "Hey Jace sorry to bother you but have you seen Jeff? No one has seen him since the house show" He said looking at her. Jace shook her head "No, you sure he's not in his room?" Cm punk sighed "I don't know what room it is. Can ya check?" Jace nodded grabbing her room key before walking to Jeff's room. She knocked a few times but then slipped the spare key into the slot unlocking the door. She could hear moaning which should have stopped her but being as tired and sick as she was she kept walking only to see Beth on top of Jeff. Jeff looked over "Aw Shit Jace, What's up?" Jace froze "Uh everyone's looking for you." She said turning quickly. "I knew he was still seeing Beth" She thought to herself. Beth laughed "Ok, well he's a little busy. Can you come back?" Jace was already walking towards the bed and out the door. She couldn't deal with this. Not again.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter: 17 Love me? Fuck You.

A/N: Happy Birthday Jeff Hardy!

Jace had made it back to her room without trying to think about what she had just seen. She felt sick to her stomach not to mention she felt used. How could he do this? She climbed into bed and closed her eyes trying to keep herself from crying. She got up the next morning and went to the arena to get ready for smack down. She and Jeff were supposed to do a few promos on smack down that night. Jace still wasn't feeling good and it didn't help that every time she thought about Jeff and Beth she wanted to get sick. She sat in the locker room with a bottle of pepto in her hand when someone knocked on her door, "Come in" She said looking up to see Jeff. Damn he looked good wearing a white t-shirt and some blue wash jeans.

Jeff looked at her "Hey. Look about last night." He went to say when Jace cut him off" Don't wanna know Jeff. We aren't dating just work together. So about tonight, what are we supposed to do?" She asked trying to not get sick. Jeff looked dumbfounded "We just work together? That's all you think of us?" He asked her. She sighed "Jeff I gave you my heart and you broke it what more do you want?" She yelled at him. "I fucking love you Jace. I have since I first saw you. "He yelled back getting closer to her. She laughed "you love me? No you didn't, otherwise when you fucked me the other day you wouldn't have been with Beth, You love me huh? Fuck off!"

Jeff sighed running his hand through his hair "I can't stand you when you run from me Jace. You run every time anything happens to us. You ran after we had sex the first time cause you were worried about me using you. After you got pregnant with MY kid you ran because you didn't want to tell me. So here you are running again. I want you. I love you and breath you damn it" He said wiping a tear off his cheek. "I'm with Beth because I can't stand not having you and when I touch her at least I'm not all alone." He said walking out the door and leaving her standing there. She threw something at the door and sunk to the floor crying. Why was everything with Jeff so hard? She loved him but damn it he needed to prove it to her.

Jeff walked into his locker room; He pulled his phone out and called Beth. He needed to end this shit with her. He wanted to prove to Jace how much he loved her and wanted her. After an hour long phone conversation He had broken it off with Beth. He went out the door to go do the first promo of the night. The promo was him walking into the arena and walking up to Jace. Jace smiled seeing him "Hey Jeff. How's it going?" She asked putting a piece of her hair behind her ear. He smiled "I'm good. How are things with you? I thought you were going to call me?" He asked making a weird look. Jace sighed "I was but I forgot. Sorry. But I uh have to get ready. See ya jeffro." She said walking into her room.

At the end of the night Jeff was fighting Booker T and Edge and Orton came out beating Jeff up. Jace ran down to the ring hitting a Swanton Bomb on Edge. They ran out of the ring leaving Jace and Jeff in the ring. He got up and looked at her. She smiled walking over and grabbing him kissing him. The crowd went wild as their lips met. Jace jumped out of the ring and started walking up the ramp leaving Jeff in the ring. Jeff took a few minutes before running up the ramp after her. He picked her up and kissed her. She was shocked this wasn't in the script. So she kissed him back with just as much passion as he had for her. He set her down and walked off.

Jace was lying on the couch in the locker room. Her stomach still not feeling any better. Jeff walked in and picked her up carrying her to her car. He got in the car driving her to the hotel. She looked over at him "Thanks Jeff." He nodded as he parked they walked into the hotel together. "You gonna be ok?" He asked her. She smiled "I should be. Good night Jeff." She hugged him and relaxed into him. This was her favorite place in the world. Jeff held her tightly not wanting to let go of her. He leaned down to her ear "I will show you how much you mean to me. Just give me some time" He whispered. She looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek before walking to her room.

A/N: I know its short but I have sooo much going on today. But I had to write something for the sexiest man on earth's bday. Happy Birthday Jeffro!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Summer Slam

A/N: I hope everyone Is good. I love all the reviews keep them coming. The Rainbow haired warrior loves them

Jace was at the arena getting ready for her match against lita for the title. After her match she would come out with Jeff for his match against Edge. She was staring in the mirror fixing her make up when she suddenly felt sick to her stomach, she ran to the bathroom and closed the door. After she was done she looked at the clock and had to run to the curtain. She was in black dickies and a red tank top. She waited for her song to start before walking through the curtain. She had lost her match that night but not because she couldn't beat lita. Randy had made an appearance and she lost because of him. She was back in her locker room waiting to go out with Jeff for his match. She changed into a Hardy Boys tank top and made her way to the curtain. Jeff was waiting for her, a big smile came across his face when he saw her. He took her hand and looked at her. He could tell she wasn't feeling too good. She had been like this for about a week now

. " Everything ok?" He asked her putting his hand on her cheek. She smiled feeling the shudder go through her as he touched her cheek " I'm fine. Just have a stomach bug is all." Jeff nodded and went to say something when his music started. He walked out dancing holding onto Jace's hand. He kissed her on the top of the ramp before letting go of her hand to run down and slap everyone's hand. Jace followed with a light bounce in her step smiling at Jeff. Once she reached the ring he sat on the middle rope to let her get in the ring they posed for a few moments before Edge's music hit. They watched as Edge kissed Lita before getting into the ring. Jace kissed Jeff before getting out of the ring. She could feel her knees shaking and she started praying that she wouldn't faint.

She spaced out for a few moments trying to get herself back into the match. She looked up to see Lita push Jeff off the top rope. She ran over jumping onto of her and punching her. Jeff got up and did a Swanton winning the match. He jumped out of the ring and grabbed Jace off of lita running up the ramp. Jeff turned looking at the now pale Jace, "I think you need to see the doc. I'm worried about you" He said pleading with her. She just shook her head "No Jeff, I'm really fine." She whispered.

He sighed, worrying about her. She was pale and didn't have the spark in her eyes she always had, "Please Jace?" He asked again. Jace sighed she knew she wouldn't get out of this "Ok, I'll go. But I'm going alone. Ok?" She said looking down. Jeff smiled "Thanks. It will make me feel better." Jace nodded, she had to go get ready for the attack by Edge. She went to the cafeteria where Edge would spear her through the table where the lunch meat was. The camera cut to Edge running around looking for Hardy but instead of Hardy he found Jace. He smirked running full steam and spearing her. She lay on the ground knocked out. Edge ran off in time for Jeff to walk in and find Jace on the ground.

He ran over to her "Medic!" He yelled picking her head up and sitting behind her. He looked at her "Hang on Jace. Medic!" The screen went black. Jeff smiled down at Jace "You did well." She hadn't gotten up and she really didn't want to. It was too comfy on Jeff.

Jeff didn't move instead he started to sing lightly to her. It was the song he had written for her, he started running his fingers through her hair as he sang. She closed her eyes letting herself relax. She opened her eyes to find herself in her hotel room. She sat up to find herself alone in the room. She tried to remember how she had gotten back her but she couldn't remember. She smiled as she relisied it must have been Jeff. She sighed lying back on the bed. She loved him but how could she be with him? She thought about it until Sleep finally washed over her.

Jeff was sitting on his bed writing in the note book something he did a lot now days. He couldn't keep his mind off of Jace. He loved her way to damn much and he needed to prove it to her. He was trying. He hadn't talked to Beth since he had broken up with her. He missed the feel of Jace touching his skin. The way her soft skin made him burn up with desire and love. He had to get her back no matter what the cost. He closed his eyes and fell asleep dreaming of Jace.

When Jace woke up the next morning she felt something wet between her legs. "Ugh" She said aloud thinking her period had started. She pulled the blankets back to revel a lot of blood. "Oh god" She said to herself. The only time she had ever seen this much blood was when she had…. A miscarriage. "How is that even possible? I'm not pregnant." She thought to herself. She could feel the pain start rolling in. She cried out loud scared and alone. She picked up the phone and called the one person she needed most.

Jeff could hear his phone ringing. He opened an eye to grab it seeing Jace's number on the screen. He flipped the phone open "Good morning." He said sleepily. He sat up in bed when he heard her crying. All she kept saying was blood. Jeff threw on a shirt and his pants before running to Jace's room. He unlocked the door with the key card he had and opened the door to see Jace sitting in a pool of blood. "Jace? What's wrong?" He asked running over to her. Jace couldn't look up "I think I'm miscarrying," She whispered.

A/N: I know it's a little cliffhanger but you all love me anyways! Leave me some love while I get to work on the next chapter. Jeff has been yelling at me about this next one so I'm trying to work it out.


	19. Chapter 19

  
Chapter 19: There for you.

A/N: Thanks to all the reviews I've gotten. I love every single one of them! I hope your enjoying this story!

Jeff stared at her wide eyed "Miscarriage? Wouldn't you have to be pregnant?" He asked, walking to sit with her. Jace nodded "This doesn't make sense you're the only person I've had sex with and we used..." She stopped mid sentence, realizing by Jeff's face that they hadn't used anything. She was losing their baby again. She put her head in her hands and cried. Jeff put his arm around trying to comfort her "It will be ok. I'm here" He said in a calming voice. Jeff picked her up carrying her to the bathroom. He stood her up before turning on the hot water for a bath. He turned looking at her "I can go so you can bathe" He said. She nodded and watched him walk out the door. She got undressed and stepped into the bath, trying to calm her thoughts. "Pregnant, With Jeff's baby, again" She thought.

While Jace was in the bath Jeff had removed the blood soaked sheet and was busy trying to get a hold of someone for clean sheets. He got them and remade the bed, not wanting Jace to have to see it. He called Vince to let him know that he and Jace needed a personal day. He sat on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands, "Pregnant with my baby. She lost it again, probably because of me and the stress" He thought to himself.

Jace sat in the bath for over an hour, she didn't know how to face Jeff. She had lost their baby what could she say to him? She finally got out only to notice she had no clothes to wear, she wrapped a towel around her before opening the door. Jeff's head snapped up when he heard the bathroom door open. "Jeff? I need some clothes" She whispered. Jeff got up and grabbed the bag that was on the end of the bed, he walked over to the door "Here you go. Do you need to go to the hospital or anything?" He asked not sure what he could do to help her.

Jace took the bag from Jeff "No, I'll be ok. If you want to go you can" She said looking at him. He shook his head "No I want to stay. We got the day off so I'm here for you." Jace nodded closing the door to get dressed. She didn't mean to be acting like this towards Jeff but she couldn't look at him. She had hurt him again. She put on a pair of shorts and a tank top before opening the door and walking out. Jeff was lying on the freshly made bed and she smiled. He didn't have to make the bed. She walked over to him and climbed next to him. He opened his eyes and looked at her "Everything ok?" He asked. She nodded before laying her head on his chest and wrapping an arm around him, she needed him to hold her, be with her, love her.

Jeff let out a contented sigh as she curled around him; He put his hand on her back and his arms around her holding her close. He knew she was sad and needed him and he would be there for her. He kissed the top of her head and started to sing to her, feeling her body relax as he sang. She closed her eyes and relaxed into him smelling him. She had always loved the way he smelled; there was a hint to the woods on his skin. She started tracing circles on his side making him shiver. She lifted her head and looked up at him "why are you being so nice to me?" she asked him. Jeff thought for a moment before kissing her ear as he guided her hand over his heart. "This is yours. It always has been always will be" he whispered. Jace leaned over kissing his hand "You're too good for me Jeff."

He smiled kissing her lightly "I can't help being in love with you Jace. I'm drawn to you, you're the air I breathe, my sun light, my Dark Angel" His southern drawl making her tingle. She was crying now from his words and the sadness she felt from losing his child. "I'm sorry about the baby Jeff, I didn't know" Jeff placed his hands on her face cupping it "I know you didn't. You have nothing to be sorry for Darlin." He pressed his forehead to hers before pulling her into him. At least this way she couldn't see the tears that he was crying.

She must have fallen asleep to Jeff's singing because when she woke up she was still on his chest with his arms wrapped around her. She looked up to see Jeff sleeping. She smiled and went back to the way she had been laying, listening to his heart beating. She ran her fingers down her side and smiled hearing his heart beat faster. "I make his heart beat faster." She thought to herself. She knew she loved Jeff and wanted to be with him. This was the Jeff she had fallen in love with all those years ago. She thought about a few things when I phone started to ring. It was coming from Jeff's pocket. She sighed "Jeff, your phones ringing." She said loudly.

Jeff woke up and frowned not wanting to have been woken from his dream. He looked down to see Jace still laying on him, he smiled happy to know it hadn't been a dream after all. He reached into his pocket and flipped his phone open, "Hey Matt. Nah I'm not working tonight. I'm with Jace… I know... aliright see ya." He hung up the phone and put it on the floor before looking at her, "How are you?" He asked putting his arms around her again. "I'm ok. Comfy." She snuggled into him making his heart melt. "I love you Jeff." She whispered into him. Jeff smiled "I love you too Jace, More then you could ever know"

A/N: Thanks For reading! I hope you guys like mushy Jeff.


	20. Chapter 20

  
Chapter 20: The Draft

A/N: I hope everyone is good, I am great. Here is the new chapter. I do not own anything in this except Jace. I wish I owned Jeff but I don't. *Sigh

It had been three weeks since Jace and Jeff had come together. Three great weeks, they were happy and he was being everything she knew he could be and more. She loved him more and more each day. Life on the road was great when you are happy. They drove to shows together, worked in the storyline together, ate together, and slept together. Hell if you saw one of them the other was not far away. Jace thought it was because of her losing the baby, maybe he wanted to be close so she knew he was around. Jeff just found himself having to be close to her, He felt like if he was away from her for too long he would go crazy. He had been away from her too long in the past and now he was living in the moment with her. It was Sunday night and they found themselves lying in bed watching Deep Blue Sea. Jace was lying closer than normal to Jeff knowing what tomorrow held for them. It was the raw draft and no one knew where they would be going.

Jace could only hope that her and Jeff would stay on RAW together, she hated thinking about one of them on Smack Down. That would only give them two days a week together. "Jeff what are we going to do if one of us gets drafted?" She asked him. He held her close "We will work through it but I don't think they will. We are still in the middle of a story line." Jace nodded knowing that part was true. Jeff had a title match against Randy Orton at Night of Champions. Jace also had a match against Lita for the woman's title. She was supposed to win it and she couldn't wait. She had never held the title before.

Jeff wouldn't be winning the title and they were supposed to get into a fight backstage having Jace be all happy about winning her title and Jeff gets pissed at her saying she was rubbing in her face and he takes off leaving the arena only to leave her to get jumped by Edge, Orton, and lita. She wasn't worried about this though since she trusted all three of them. Jace could feel herself getting tired so she looked up to see Jeff still watching the movie. She started to kiss a trial down his stomach making him shake under her. "You're playing with fire Jace" He warned. She smirked once she reached the top of his pants, letting her tongue slide under the waistband just enough to get a soft moan out of Jeff's throat. She loved making him moan.

She looked up to find his green eyes staring at her, a little glazed over with lust. He put his arms under hers raising her up on top of him so he could kiss her. " If this is our last night staying together I want to make it special" She whispered. He kissed her slowly parting her lips with his tongue begging for it to be let in to tangle with hers. He had one hand on her cheek and his other was behind her pulling her closer to him. They stopped kissing long enough to Jeff pull his shirt off of Jace leaving her topless and in her jeans.

She could feel his excitement through there jeans and she couldn't wait any longer. She got off the bed before doing a small dance to get the rest of her clothing off. Jeff's eyes never left her body; once she was naked she UN did his pants until he was naked. She still couldn't get over the sight of him naked. He sat up pulling her to him before flipping her on her back; he placed himself between her legs before kissing her passionately before slowly thrusting into her getting a moan of pleasure out of both of them. He took his time going slow and deep making her arch her back with every thrust. Once they both finished she laid across his chest. "I hope we stay on Raw," He said running his fingers through her hair. She nodded in agreement, trying not to think about not sleeping next to Jeff every night. She couldn't see herself crawling into an empty bed. She had to wipe a tear away before falling asleep.

The next day they dressed going to the arena. Jeff went to see if he could find anything out about the draft but came up with nothing. All they could do was wait and see like everyone else. Once RAW started they sat in the back with all the other superstars since they didn't have a match tonight they just sat and waited to see if their names got called. There was only ten minutes left or RAW and their names still hadn't been called. Jeff thought they were safe on RAW. Smack downs last draft pick was up and everyone held their breath waiting. "And Smack Down's final pick is…. Jeff Hardy!" Jace's heart dropped. She couldn't see straight as Jeff's music began to play. He walked out and smiled to the crowed before walking into the back.

Jace had gone outside to get some air. "He's leaving" She thought to herself. He walked out finding her, without saying anything he pulled her into a hug. She was trying not to cry but it didn't work to well. She hated the fact that he wouldn't be around. Jeff leaned down to her ear "I love you. We will work this out." Jace hoped it would be true, she needed Jeff in her life and to think about him not being there scared her to death.

A/N: I know I broke them up but not for too long. I swear! Next Chapter will be spaced out and will be from Jeff's POV up until Wrestle mania. Thanks to my readers I love Yall!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

A/N: Thank You to everyone who has kept with me sooo long. I love you all!

This chapter is Jeff's POV

Jeff sat in his locker room watching Jace's match on the screen. He was so happy about her winning the title tonight. It meant a lot to her and he was glad to see her happy. After her match he had just enough time to kiss her before going out to try and win his title. It ended up in a DQ and he was pissed. He walked in the back to find Jace all giddy from winning the title. "Jeff I did it!" She said smiling big. He rolled his eyes "Great Jace. You see I don't have the title around my waist so." He snapped at her. She seemed hurt "Jeff you will get the title soon. I thought you would be happy for me." She whined. Jeff laughed "Oh yeah so happy that my girlfriend is on Smack Down where she can flirt with Jericho. So happy. Leave me alone Jace." He said walking past her to leave her looking after him. "And Cut!" The camera guy said, Jace smiled running over to Jeff and kissing him. He groaned as their lips met he missed lying next to her way to much. "Congrats on the win babe" He whispered. "At least we have tonight together right?" She asked him. He wished they did but he had to fly out to Miami for RAW. "I leave in a few hours." She sighed leaning her head on him. She hated not being able to stay with him, "Oh. Ok well I go home on Tuesday. Will I see you?" He nodded kissing her before he went to his room he grabbed the bags and walked out holding Jace's hand. "I will call you as soon as I land ok?" He said hugging her close, he hated leaving her. "I love you" She whispered kissing his neck. He smiled looking into her eyes "I love you too Jace." He kissed her before getting into the car and driving to the airport.

Jeff made it on the plane and now he had nothing to do but sit and wait. He looked out the window watching Jace and Chicago fade away. He hated not being able to stay with Jace but they could get passed it. He opened his notebook flipping through the pages before he saw a letter he hadn't written. It was from Jace. He smiled as he read it.

Jeff,

Well its official we are on two different brands. I hate the thought of being apart from you but we can do anything, as long as we work on it. I just hate not being able to sleep next to you at night. You're probably wondering when I wrote this well it my little secret. I can't wait to be in your arms my Rainbow hair warrior. I love you very much and can't wait to see you. See you soon.

Love,

Jace.

He smiled as he re-read the letter over and over until he landed. He went to his room and found himself UN able to sleep. So he just lay in bed waiting for sleep to find him.

RAW-

Jeff walked into the arena his bag slung over his shoulder with his phone pressed to his ear "Come on Jace call me back. I didn't mean what I said last night ok? Please call me back." He hung up walking into his room to see Lita standing there. "What do you want?" He asked. She smirked "Your little girlfriend isn't around and she stole my title I want it back." She moved closer to him. Jeff backed up "Not my problem Lita. You want it back you have to talk to her." Lita laughed before she was right informing of him, she leaned over pressing her lips to his before walking past him "I don't know what the big deal over you is." She walked off leaving Jeff looking at the wall.

"And Cut Good job guys." The camera guy said walking out. Jeff nodded before sitting on the couch, his phone rang. "Hey baby." Jace said. "Hey you. How is everything at your house?" He asked getting up and closing the door. "It's good. I think I am going to move though. It's too hard keeping up with it." Jeff and she talked until his match was up. Jeff was sitting in his locker room painting his arms up for the match. He ended up putting Jace's intitules in a heart on his arm. He waited for his music to hit before running down to the ring. He saw a few signs for Jace and him; he got on the top rope and smiled before getting ready in the ring. Edge came down to the ring and they started the fight. Right as Jeff went to hit the Swanton bomb when Jace's music hit. He looked over to the ramp waiting for Jace to walk down, instead Lita walked out with a mic in her hand. "Jeff. Oh Jeff. I just wanted to let you know, Jace and me will have a match at Royal Rumble. If I win I get the title, she wins she keeps the title and returns to RAW. But she won't be back." Edge took the advantage and pinned Jeff for the win. Jeff rolled out of the ring and went into the back. He grabbed his stuff and left going to catch the first plane home. On the road to Royal Rumble Jace had moved into Jeff's house which made things a lot easier. Jace was in the kitchen making breakfast. "So you ready for us to be on the same show again?" She asked Jeff. He smiled walking up behind her "Of course I am." He kissed her cheek.

A/N: Next chapter is the royal Rumble and then WrestleMania. I see only a few chapters left, so I hope everyone likes it. I may make a sequel. What do you guys think?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: A Hardy Thanksgiving.

A/N: Soo I had this idea for thanksgiving and Christmas at the Hardy house so the rainbow hair warrior yelled at me until I wrote it down, it may get split into two chapters, depends on how I feel.

Now on with the food!

Jace awoke to the sun in her eyes; she rolled over and snuggled against Jeff. She loved waking up in the same bed with him seeing as how they didn't get to many days together, but today was one of Jace's favorite holidays, it was Thanksgiving, Her stomach growled as she thought about the turkey, mashed potatoes, and pie. She could hear Jeff snoring lightly and she smirked thinking of a nice way to wake him up. She slowly made her way underneath the blankets moving slowly so that Jeff wouldn't wake up before she could follow through with her plans. Once she reached his boxers she smiled as she reached her hand down the lime green boxers. She pulled out his semi hard penis and waited as he moved, she waited until she could hear him snoring again before taking his full length into her mouth.

Licking the base with her tongue ring, swirling it in small circles as he started to moan, she could tell he wasn't fully awake but he was getting there. Deep throating him she felt his hands go to the back of her head, he moaned loudly as he awoke "Good Morning babe, Oh god." He moaned pushing her head forward. She smirked as she let her teeth graze over his base making him jerk away from her. He started to shake which told her he was close to finishing, "Oh babe just like that." He groaned loudly, Jace picked her pace up until Jeff was moaning loudly as she could taste him as he finished. She swallowed everything he had to give her and licked her lips before coming up from the blankets; she smiled at him "Happy Thanksgiving." She whispered kissing his cheek. Jeff was out of breath and sweaty, He pulled her close to him kissing her on the mouth, "Happy Thanksgiving. I love you" He told her still shaking from the morning orgasm.

Pearl Jam started to play meaning Matt was calling, Jeff sighed before grabbing his phone "Mornin Matt. Yeah we are up. Ok we gotta shower then we'll be there. Later" He hung up before rolling over to look at Jace. "Come on love, Matt's waiting and we gotta help cook." Jace said as she stood up from the bed, Jeff nodded" Are you going to shower with me?" He asked walking over to the door. Jace was making the bed "I will, Go ahead and get in, I will be right there." She smiled. Jeff got up walking to the bathroom, and starting the shower. Jace followed pulling back the curtain and getting in with Jeff.

Jace emerged from the steam filled bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body, she went into the bed room to find something to wear, deciding on a tight black t-shirt and some blue jeans, and she grabbed a blue thong and a white bra slipping into them before walking back to the bath room. Jeff was shaving really quick fixing his facial hair; Jace had pulled her curling iron in. She hugged him "It's our first thanksgiving together. Hmm." She sighed. Jeff smiled in the mirror at her "I know babe, It will be great. But I have to get dressed." He said turning around and placing a soft kiss on her lips before going into the room to pick out a plain white t-shirt and some blue jeans. His hair pulled into a loose bun.

Jace was curling her hair having already finished her makeup and dressed. She finished her hair and walked out to find Jeff watching the Macy's day parade "Having fun?" She asked him. He turned the TV off before looking at her and smiling as he looked her up and down, "Damn you look great babe." He told her getting up and wrapping an arm around her waist. Jace was glowing "Come on before Matt thinks he bailed on him." She joked walking towards the door; they got into Jeff's Corvette before driving the half mile to Matt's house. They got out walking into the house to see Matt, Shane Helms, and Andrew, Jimbo, Marty, Gil, and a few other people. Jace smiled as she saw Matt trying to cook "Oh matt. Please tell me you aren't cooking." She teased walking over and hugging him, "Well now that my chef is here I don't have to." He replied hugging her. Shane smiled hugging Jace next "Looks like you can leave the bed room of the enigma long enough to join the real world, huh hon?" He joked making Jace turn a few shades of red. She walked over to Gil, huggin him "Hey Gil. How have things been?" She asked sitting next to him. He smiled, being a big fan of Jace. He had always liked her and had thought of her as a daughter, he remembered how she would tail Jeff and Matt around when they were younger. "I'm good sweetie. Never better." He took her hand as he smiled at her. Matt came over giving Jace and beer before sitting down. Jace looked over seeing Jeff was already putting the turkey in the oven.

Jimbo walked over "So we are filming the Hardy Show tonight, what do you have to say to the MFers and JFers of the world?" He asked turning the camera on her. "Well Happy Thanksgiving Ya'll. Hope it's good. Hopefully Jeffro over there won't burn our food." She winked at the camera before taking a swig of beer. Jeff turned looking at the camera "Hey I only burn food when hot girls are around." He smirked looking at Jace. No matter how hard he tried he could never keep his eyes off of her. The hardy house started to fill up with guests who of course wanted to be on the Hardy show. Jace was outside grilling up some steaks when Matt came out "So how are things going with Jeff?" He asked a little hesitant. "Everything is great. Why what's up?" She asked picking her beer up. Matt shrugged" Nothing's up. I was just making sure all was good. Thanks for coming today, it's nice to have the family around." He told her. Jace smiled at him, she loved Matt like an older brother, she had to agree, and it felt like a big old family. She could hear the boys yelling at the TV since the Panthers were playing.

Shane walked over to Jeff who had just checked the turkey, "So how are things?" He asked since it had been a while since he had talked to Jeff. Jeff was beaming "Man everything is great. I love being with her you know? It's like mind blowing." Shame smiled, he was happy to see Jeff so happy; it had been such a long time since he had seen his friend this happy. "I'm glad it's all good man. I've missed seeing you." He told him, Jeff went to answer before a loud cheer came from the living room. "Guess the Panthers are kicking some ass." Jeff said. He walked into the living room to see Jace sitting on the couch with her knees bent under her, she smiled up at him and he felt his heart beat faster. He sat down and put her legs over his lap as he began rubbing her feet for her. They sat like that for a while, Jace watching the game while Jeff watches her.

Matt sat at the head of the table with everyone else sitting on either side. Jeff sat on Matt's left with Jace next to him. Jimbo Fox held the video camera which was currently on Matt "Well everyone I am thankful for all of us being here together. Ya'll are my family and I am blessed to know each one of you. So I will make this short before we go around the table saying what we are thank full for." Matt looked at Jeff who cleared his throat "I am thankful for a lot of things this year, man 2008 has been a year of up and downs for me as most of you guys know. I am thank full for being healthy, and for being able to overcome so much this year. I am thank full for all my friends and Family. And I am very thank full and blessed to have the love of my life back in my life." He turned looking at Jace and smiling. She blushed before thinking of something to say, the camera on her face " Well I am thank full to be here today surrounded by my friends and Family. You all mean so much to me; I am thank full for my health and for my career which is going great." She paused, "And I am very grateful to have Jeff and Matt in my life. I love Jeff with everything I am and I can't imagine my life without him." She blushed as they all went around the table listening to everyone say their peace.

They were all stuffed after the dinner, Jace and Jeff had gone for a walk, and ended up at Lake Legend. Jeff sat down before grabbing Jace's hand, "I love you Jace. I would be lost without you" He whispered in her ear. "I love you too Jeff." She told him turning to look into his sea green eyes that she always got lost in. He smiled his famous Jeff hardy smile which sent shivers down her spine. She leaned up agistnt his chest listening to his heartbeat; she could feel herself relaxing against him. "I wish we had more time together, I don't want to have to leave tomorrow." She sighed burrowing closer to him; He ran his hand down her back lightly. Kissing the top of her head "I know but soon we will be back on the same show and everything will be back to normal." He told her quietly. She nodded before kissing him, it was getting late which meant it was cold out, Jace started to shiver and Jeff pulled his hoodie from underneath him. He handed to her and she put it on taking a deep breath of his scent in, she loved his scent. "Come on love its late and we have a plane to catch in the morning." She sighed getting up and holding her hand out. They decided to walk home that night since they had been drinking, They made it home walking to their room before undressing and climbing into Bed, Jace snuggled up to Jeff and quickly fell asleep. Jeff found himself un able to sleep so once he knew Jace was asleep he got up, walking into the living room and grabbed a piece of paper to write. He sat for hour writing before leaving it next to Jace. He kissed her on her forehead "I love you." He whispered climbing next to her in bed and taking her into his arms before falling asleep.

A/N: Ok so I just have to get the Christmas bash up which will probably have new years in it. I hope everyone likes this chapter and this story for that matter. Please leave me some reviews until next time Readers. Hmm wonder what Jeff wrote to her….

Riley's Mommy~


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: MHBACB! (Matt Hardy's Big Ass Christmas Bash,) 2008

A/N: The lyrics in this chapter are from Simple Plan. I am sooo Happy that people like this story!

Jace awoke alone in the bed, she sighed hating the feeling of waking up without Jeff's warm body wrapped around her, and she went to look at the clock when she was a letter sitting there. It was written in Jeff's hand writing, she reached over opening it and smiling.

Dark Angel,

By the time you read this I will be in Huston already, but believe me when I tell you I would much rather be lying in bed with you instead. It kills me every time I have to leave you for more then an hour, being so far apart from you breaks my heart, it makes me remember when you were gone and I find myself counting the days until I get to be back in your arms once more. I hope you have a great week at work and I will be there at the airport to get you. I wrote you something so I hope you like it.

To see you when I wake up is a gift I didn't think could be real. To know that you feel the same as I do is a threefold utopian dream. You do something to me, that I can't explain. So would I be out of line if I said I miss you? I see your picture; I smell your skin on the empty pillow next to mine. I have only been gone ten hours and I am already wasting away. I need you to know I care and I miss you.

So I will see you in a week. I love you,

Love,

Jeff.

Jace found herself teary after reading the letter from him. She got up and walked to the dresser opening the top drawer where all the letters Jeff had written for her, she placed the letter on top and closed the drawer before getting into the shower. After her shower she made sure her bags were packed and that she had the title packed as well. She grabbed her phone and walked out of the house locking it.

Getting into her car she heard the used I caught fire playing, she smiled answering her phone "I love you." She answered. Jeff smiled as he sat in the back of the house show "I love you too, I take it you found your letter?" He asked before popping a few skittles into his mouth. She drove down the drive way "I did and I loved it. Thanks for making my day babe. How was your flight?" She asked. Jeff talked to her until she got to the airport and got onto her plane. Now he sat on the metal box eating his skittles. Edge walked up to him "Hey Hardy." Jeff looked up "Hey. How are things?" He asked. Adam sat down next to him "Going good how Jace is?" Jeff tensed when he heard Adam mention Jace, he wasn't the friend he had been years ago after all the things that went down with Amy and matt. "Good, on her way to New York"He answered before standing up to go work on his match with CM Punk.

Jace arrived at MSG early, she didn't really want to be there but oh well .She walked into the back to see the drug tester waiting at the entrance. She knew her name would be on the paper for testing today and she wasn't worried, she had been cleaned for enough years. Sure enough as she got to the door the guy stopped her handing the paper. She smiled as she got into the line to be tested, she was behind Chris Jericho. "Ready to pee in the cup Jace?" He asked turning around and smiling at her. Jace had become good friends with Y2J "It will be the highlight of my day. Apart from seeing you I mean" She joked flashing her flirty smile. "How was your thanksgiving?" she asked him. They stood in the line for a few minutes talking about their thanksgiving. Jace was next to take the test, she went into the bathroom and did her business before walking out with the cup and handing it to the girl who put the stick in it. It came up white which meant there was no drug found. "Thank you MS Blake." She said before Jace walked off to get ready for the night.

**Jace sat in her locker room her phone pressed to her ear "Look Jeff, I don't know what you want me to say. I mean you freaked out about me being on Smack down and winning the title just because you didn't get it. That's not right! I am your girlfriend Jeff but you don't act like it. What do you mean what happens if I come back to RAW? I don't know where we are Jeff. I just don't know." She hung up placing her head in her hands.**

**Michal Cole watched the screen "Well Tazz it sounds like there is some trouble in Jeff hardy and Jace's relationship. Hope it doesn't mess with her head."**

~Christmas Eve

Matt was in the kitchen with Shannon as he was getting the cell phone flask full of the Travelers Club vodka, Jimbo was watching him with the camera over his shoulder " So tonight when people make a call, they will be getting clubbed." Matt laughed as he pulled the flask out. Jeff was upstairs wrapping up the few gifts he had brought over, they wouldn't open them until the next morning but he wanted everything to be ready. Jace had already wrapped her gifts and had left them under the small tree that Matt had placed in a corner. She was in a long sleeved black shirt and some black pants; her hair was pulled into a loose pony tail. She walked into the kitchen and smiled at everyone "So did you need any help matty?" She asked him. Matt smiled at her, he was glad that she and Jeff had been doing so good these last months, and they had gone through a lot together. "Nah I think everything is ready. I can't wait for the party tonight." He smiled. Jace knew how wild these Christmas parties got, she knew she would probably be doing some crazy things tonight and it made her feel excited.

Jeff walked down the stairs with the gifts in his hand, he set them down by the tree before walking into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around Jace "Hey you." He whispered. Jace turned kissing his cheek "Hey." Matt went back to getting some things ready before the party started. The doorbell ring and in walked Shane Helms and his wife Talia. They each held a bottle of liquor in their hands "We bring the gifts!" Shane yelled smiling as he put them on the counter. Shane hugged Jace "Merry Christmas Girly." "Merry Christmas Shane" She replied. An hour into the party and everyone had shown up. Matt had put on the Hardy Show and everyone was sitting around laughing. Jace held a beer in her hand, Matt walked over with the cell phone "Hey Jace I think you should make a call." He smirked. Jace smiled taking the phone and taking a shot before giving him a funny look "Really Hardy? Some travelers club?" She teased him, leaving Matt with a shocked look on his face. Jeff started laughing "Poor Matt. He failed at his game." He got up going into the kitchen with Jace. Matt followed pulling out a few shots glasses and a beer for Gil. He poured the shots out for him, Jeff, Jace and Shannon. "Merry Christmas." He said as they all took their shot of Grey Goose.

"And now it's time for the games! Karaoke!" A drunken Matt said. Jace was feeling pretty good herself; she was snuggled on the couch with Jeff. Talia, Jen, and a few other girls got up grabbing Jace's hand before starting a song. Jace blushed as she stood up there before she heard the song the girls had picked. "Love is a battlefield started to play, all girls started singing and dancing along to the song. Jeff's eyes were glued to Jace; she looked like she was having a blast. After the song was over Jace sat back down having turned a hundred different shades of Red. Jeff leaned over kissing her "That was great babe." He told her, before going and getting her a glass on Vodka and orange juice, while he got red bull and vodka for himself.

Matt was singing with his date for the night Ashley, they had been singing Sir Mix a lot and getting a lot of laughs out of it. Of course Jimbo was recording it for the hardy show. Jeff leaned over kissing Jace's ear lobe "Let's go home. " He whispered. Jace smiled nodding and stood up, she hugged Matt goodbye before pulling a hoodie on. Jeff opened the door and took her hand as they walked into the nice cold night. They walked through the woods until they reached their house. Jeff pulled her into him kissing her with a lot of passion. As they kissed something cold his Jace's cheek. She pulled away and looked up into the sky before back at Jeff "Baby it's snowing." She whispered. Jeff smiled kissing her again as the small white flakes started to fall.

They stood on the porch kissing for a while before Jeff got an idea. "I wanna make love to you in the snow. " He said to her. He went inside grabbing a few blankets before coming back out to the porch, "Really?" She asked smiling. He nodded kissing her softly, as he ran his hands down her back, trailing them down to her waist. He put his hands under her hoodie lifting it off her before placing his lips back on to hers. She ran her hands down his back watching him shiver slightly, she didn't know if it was from her or the cold. She moved her lips down to his neck before she lifted his hoodie off him leaving him in a white beater. She ran her hands under it letting her nails barley dig into his back and shoulders. He groaned as he felt her nails on his skin, he kissed her neck leaving a trial of kisses up to her earlobe where he bit softly loving the low moan that came out of her lips. He lifted her shirt off her before getting on his knees and kissing her stomach. Running his tongue down her stomach. He could feel her knees shaking, so he pulled her down so that she could lie back on the blanket, he removed her jeans and thong leaving her naked as the snowflakes fell on her. "You have never looked more beautiful then you do right now" He told her watching her blush.

Jace bit her lip as she watched Jeff look at her naked body, the way he looked at her body like it was the greatest thing he had ever seen. He ran his hand over her stomach "You're so soft." He whispered as he took the remainder of his clothes off, he got in between her thighs which she opened eagerly. He put himself at her warm, wet center and leaned up kissing her before slowly pushing his way into her, waiting until he was all the way inside her before moaning loudly. The snow started falling faster as his pace picked up, landing in Jace's hair and on his back, her hands were on his forearms gripping them. She groaned when he pushed himself all the way back into her a loud growl coming from his throat. She tightened her legs around his waist and met each one of his thrusts with her own. Soon they were both moaning each other's name as they reached her peak. Jace was seeing stars in her eyes as she tried to stop herself from shaking; Jeff lay next to her with the blanket over them. "We should get inside." She said standing up and walking into the house, she went into the bed room and pulled out a gift she had for Jeff. He walked in and smiled at her "What's that?" He asked as he sat on the bed.

Jace smiled" I know we said we would wait until tomorrow to give each other gifts but I can't wait. So merry Christmas Jeff." She held the gift out to him. He grabbed it and leaned over kissing her "Thank you babe." He opened the gift to find a picture of a new dirt bike, it was custom painted. "Wow babe. I love it. Thank you." He kissed her again before getting up and getting her gift. He handed her the small blue box, "Merry Christmas Jace." He whispered as she looked down at the box. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the box, she was shaking as she looked at him "Jeff is this?" She asked shakily. He smiled "Open it." She nodded as she opened the box to find a silver ring with a ruby in the middle of it. She looked at him "Oh my god it's beautiful Jeff." She was crying. He took her hand "It's not an engagement ring, it's a promise ring. I promise that someday we will get married. I know you were thinking it was an engagement ring but you know me." He was rambling hoping that he didn't upset her. She leaned over kissing him "I love it, its perfect Jeff. I love you." She slipped the ring on her right hand and looked at it. It really was a beautiful ring. This was by far the best Christmas ever.

A/N: So I decide not to write New Year's, so next chapter will be Royal Rumble! Review Please!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The Royal Rumble.

A/N: So I have maybe two chapters left in this story. I hope everyone likes it. Leave me some reviews please!

**Jace sat in the back of the arena, she sat looking at her phone thinking about calling Jeff. She finally dialed the phone putting it up to her ear, "Jeff look it's me. We need to talk and I would rather it not be at Royal Rumble this Sunday. So if you get this call me ok? I... *She sighed* I love you Jeff." She hung up quickly. The camera zoomed out. It went back to Tazz and Michel Cole "Wow Cole did you hear that?" Cole shook his head" I can't wait to see how this turns out on Sunday"**

Jeff was sitting at home watching Smack Down; Jace would be home late tonight seeing as how she was at a house show. He had missed her way to much on this trip, for some reason it felt a lot worse when he was home alone. He would much rather have been out on the road when Jace wasn't around. Everything reminded him of her too much in the house. Not that he minded any other time just when she wasn't around. He looked at a few pictures of them from Christmas and he smiled, loving to see how happy they looked and were. He looked up seeing it was time for him to go and pick her up, They would be driving to the royal rumble tonight, So he went out and got in his car driving to the airport to pick her up.

He reached the airport and saw that her plane was still about an hour from landing so he went outside lighting up a smoke. He pulled his phone out calling his brother; He had something he wanted to talk to him about. Matt picked up after two rings "Hey Jeff." He said. Jeff took a hit of the smoke "Hey Matt. So I am thinking about asking Jace to marry me." He said quickly. Matt laughed "Really? You getting married? WOW." He laughed. Jeff sighed "I know, I know but I love her Matt. I think I am going to ask her .After my match at WrestleMania. What do you think?" Matt took a minute before he spoke "I think she would love it Jeff." He nodded "I just don't know how to ask her though." He put his cigarette out, before looking at his watch; Jace would be landing in about ten minutes or less. Matt spoke up "Tell her how you feel about her then get on your knee with the ring and ask her." Jeff smiled "Well thanks Matt but I am about to pick her up so I will see you later tonight" They hung up before Jeff went inside to get Jace.

Twenty minutes later and Jeff could see Jace running towards him with a huge smile on her face. She ran into his arms kissing him "I missed you" She said between kisses. He smiled kissing her back "I missed you too babe. How was your flight?" He asked as he carried her towards baggage claim to pick her bag up. She sighed "It was ok, I will be glad when we get done with Sunday. Speaking of which did you talk to Vince about your match?" They had reached the baggage claim; he had sat her down and wrapped his arms around her. "I did, I have a title match at WrestleMania." He smiled at her. Jace's eyes lit up "Oh baby are you going to get the title?" She asked excitedly.

He smirked" I'm not telling you. You will just have to wait and see. It's only what three weeks from Sunday." She pouted before laughing "Well I love you and hope you win." She said as she saw her bag come around. She went to grab it when Jeff beat her to it "Ready to get on the road?" She asked as they walked towards the car. Jeff put her bag into the trunk before he got into the driver's seat while Jace got into the passenger seat. She had wanted to Jeff what she had found out but she knew she didn't want to ruin the surprise she had in store. He reached over putting his hand on her thigh and giving it a slight squeeze. She laid back and her seat and fell into a deep sleep.

~Two Days Later At Royal Rumble~

**Jeff walked up to Jace's locker room; he knocked waiting for Jace to open it. She did and smiled "Hey. Did you get my message?" She asked putting her hair behind her ears. Jeff just looked at her and smiled" Yeah I got it. Did you mean what you said?" He asked standing a little awkward in the door way. Jace blushed before biting her bottom lip "Yeah I did." Jeff smiled his Jeff Hardy smiled before he leaned down and kissed her. "Well I have a match with Edge right now but after that can we talk? Before your match with Lita?" He asked her. Jace nodded" I would love that. "She smiled as Jeff placed a small kiss on her lips before walking out of frame. The camera looked at Jace as she whispered" Love you Jeffro."**

"And cut" The camera guy smiled as he walked away. Jeff came back over wrapping his arms around Jace" Hm I love you. Did you know that?" He asked her as she turned around to look at him "I knew that but it's the first time you have told me today. I love you too" She kissed him before walking to the curtain with Jeff. She kissed him and waited until she heard his music before she went to take her spot. She had already talked to Vince so she wasn't worried about anything, He knew she had to give up the title and was going to make it look like she had suffered a neck injury. She would be giving the title to Lita which wasn't too happy about but it had to be done. Jeff had no idea what was about to happen, after tonight she would have to tell him about her time off.

Jeff stood in the ring waiting for Edge's theme music to hit. He sat with his eyes glued to the ramp just waiting. Edge's theme music hit and he came down the ramp alone, which surprised Jeff, he thought Lita would have came out with him but that just made him on his toes. He was going to have to watch his back in case she ran down to interfere with the match. Him and Edge locked up and started the fight. About fifithteen minutes into the match Jeff heard Lita's voice" Hey Jeff. Jeff! Look what I found in the back." Jeff turned to see on the titiantron that Jace was on the ground with EMTs surrounding her, she was yelling out "I can't move!' She was crying. Jeff took off leaving the ring and running to find Jace. He could hear the Ref counting him out but right now he didn't care. He reached Jace, tears were in his eyes" Jace? What happened to her?" He asked the EMTs. The shook their heads not really knowing as they put a neck brace on Jace. He held onto her hand "Hey you're going to be ok. I love you" He told her which was on Camera so the crowd went wild. He was scared as they sat in the back of the ambulance and drove off into the parking lot.

Jace looked over seeing Jeff's tears on his face; she sat up "baby why are you crying? I'm ok. IT was just a story line. Vince is giving me time off." She said taking the neck brace off. Jeff was speechless" Why the fuck didn't you tell me? I thought you hurt yourself." He yelled at her which made her jump. "Jeff io wasn't supposed to tell you. I'm sorry" She was crying now. She didn't mean to make him worry about her. He leaned in kissing her" God just don't do that again." He sighed as they got out of the ambulance. They went to the hotel room and crawled into bed. The next night Jeff was sitting in the back of the arena, Jace was off camera, they had set something up so people thought Jeff was in Atlanta with Jace.

**JR looks at the camera "And now we are being connected to Jeff Hardy who is in Atlanta with Jace. Jeff can you hear me?" He asked as Jeff's face popped on screen the crowd started yelling for him "Yeah I can hear ya JR." He replied looking like crap, JR nodded" Jeff we all saw last night Jace getting taken away last night how is she?" Jeff looked down "She's not good at all man; Who ever attacked her last night did a good job on her. Her neck is broken." His voice broke as he said that. JR looks at King who spoke first "Oh god Jeff I am so sorry. Is she going to be ok?" He asked leaning closer into the camera.**

**Jeff ran his hands over his face before answering "She is going to go into surgery today and we will know from there. I will send her your good wishes and I will be at WrestleMania. And JR I will find out who did this to her and when I do, they are going to be hurt. But I need to go; I will keep you guys updated." JR and king nodded" Thank you Jeff and send her our good wishes." Jeff nodded "Will do" The screen went black.**

Jace walked over kissing him "That was great babe. "He smiled pulling her onto his lap "So I think we should go home, And I can do all the things I have been thinking about doing to you" He smirked as he kissed her neck making his way up to her ear lobe and biting it softly getting a low moan out of her. She stood up taking his hand and walked to the car "You better drive fast" She said sitting down. 

A/N: I hope this chapter comes out good. I can't wait to write the last Chapter of Xtreme Love. There will be a sequel to this it will be called Xtreme Life. So send me Review please!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

A/N: So this is the last chapter for Xtreme Love. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.

Jace was smiling as she walked down the hall way of the Staples center in LA. It was WrestleMania and Jeff was having a match for the championship plus tonight was the night she would tell him the great news. She already had it planned out and couldn't wait for it to hurry up and get there. She walked into his locker room to see him sitting on the couch with his head down; she knew it was his pre match ritual. She quietly sat down next to him waiting for him to look up before she said anything.

JPOV:

He sat looking down at the floor thinking, he couldn't wait to ask Jace to marry him tonight, it made his heart race when he thought about it but it was all he could think about. He wasn't thinking about his match tonight or if he would win the title, he just cared about what she would say when he asked her. He had already talked to Matt about meeting them in the back so as soon as he gets done with his match he is there to take pictures. He knew she was waiting for him to look up so he took a deep breath wiping the smile off his face before looking into her beautiful neon blue eyes.

NPOV:

Jace looked at Jeff and smiled" You nervous?" She asked him as he reached over and took her hand. He shook his head" Not really. Whatever happens tonight happens you know?" He replied before bring her hand up to his lips and kissing it. She sighed loving the feeling of his lips on her. It didn't matter where his lips were as long as they were touching her skin somewhere." What kind of paint are you doing tonight?" She said. He smiled before looking up into her eyes" I think I am going to paint my face a little then my normal arm. "He told her before getting up to go start on his paint.

Jace sat for a few minutes thinking about if she should go take the test now or wait until his match was over, She didn't want to be distracting him tonight. She got up and walked into the bathroom, taking a gasp as she saw him shirtless. She loved seeing Jeff shirtless (who wouldn't?). Je had started painting his arm, doing Jace and his name on the top of his shoulder where it always was. Jace looked at the clock "Hun you have your interview in ten minutes." She reminded him. He nodded before finishing his arm paint; he grabbed one of Jace's new t-shirts and threw it on before kissing her. "Be right back" He said as he opened the door.

**Todd looked at the camera before raising the mic to his lips "And now I am joined by Jeff Hardy." The crowd cheered as Jeff walked into the shot, he had a pissed off look on his face. "So Jeff how is Jace?" Todd asked looking at Jeff. Jeff's face tensed up "She is at home recovering. Thanks for asking" Todd nodded his head before going on "So are you worried about fighting Edge tonight for the WWE championship tonight?" That made Jeff smirk "I have no worries about Edge, and after what he did to my girlfriend, he will be lucky if he is even breathing tonight." Jeff said in a deep voice. Todd looked shocked" Edge attacked Jace? How do you know this?" He asked looking at Jeff then the camera. Jeff smirked his Jeff Hardy smirk" I know a lot. Be ready tonight Edge." He walked off the screen leaving Todd alone in the shot.**

Jace watched the interview and was smiling, she wondered if Jeff would really be that protective of her if anything happened. She knew Jeff's match was next so she walked out to the ramp and smiled at him. He walked over wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. Jace pulled back and whispered in his ear" Good luck I love you." She said. Jeff smiled kissing her once again "I love you too Jace." He had to go stand on the ramp to get ready for his music. Jace yelled" I will be right here when you get done." Jeff's music hit and the roar of the crowed was insane. Jace smiled as she went to the locker room and grabbed the test. It was time.

JPOV:

He made it down to the ring and did his posing. He was smiling from the roar of the crowd. While he was posing he heard Edge's theme music hit and he scowled. Edge made it to the ring and grabbed a mic "How's the girlfriend Hardy? Send her my love will ya?" He taunted. Jeff couldn't take it anymore; he balled up his fists and started punching Edge. The bell rang starting the Match, Jeff was on top of him for a while when Lita got into the match, he stopped looking at her before moving in the best time for Edge to spear Lita. Jeff climbed the turnbuckle as Edge was tending to Lita. He ripped his shirt off before doing a Swanton onto both Edge and Lita. He covered Edge for the pin. "1…..2….3!" The ref counted the bell rang and Jeff flipped up, he had won the title!

NPOV:

Jace had been watching the match without ever blinking; she wished she could be out at ring side for Jeff. Once the bell rang signaling Jeff had won she was in tears, cheering loudly. Matt had shown up just to the right of Jace a camera in his hand.

Jeff walked up the ramp ten minutes after his match, he smiled seeing Jace and ran over kissing her, and he could tell she had been crying. Matt saw the flash of the camera knowing Matt was in place. "Jeff I have to tell you something" Jace said looking at him, "One second. I have to do something." He said as he watched her make a confused look. He dropped down onto one knee and took her left hand, matt was snapping pictures. He pulled the ring out of his pocket. Jace was staring at him wide eyed. He took a deep breath "Jace I love you, I have always loved you since we were kids and now that I had this second chance I know what I want. I want you and no one else. Let me be the only one for you. Will you marry me?" He asked as he looked to see her crying,

Jace was shaking he couldn't believe what was going on; she smiled" YES!" She yelled as Jeff placed his mother's ring on Jace's ring finger before standing up and pulling her into a long passionate kiss. Matt was about to walk over when Jace handed Jeff something. "I have something to show you" She said. Jeff looked down at the small plastic thing in his hand and smiled widely. Matt was taking pictures not knowing what it was. Jeff looked up at Jace tears forming in his eyes. Jace smiled" You're going to be a daddy Mr. WWE champion."

A/N: Thank you sooo much for reading this and I am soo sorry it took so long. I am in Reno vising family. The sequel will be starting soon. I love each and every review!


End file.
